Destruction and Deliverance
by Reaper VF6
Summary: A lost ship containing a broken guard unit and a company of spaces marines. A son considered lost are cast through the warp and end up in the Mass Effect Universe. How will the forces of the Imperium react to their new reality. The Geth, Collectors, and the Reapers will know beings who know no fear. The galaxy will have to deal with a power greater than any other encountered before
1. Preluade to Travel

**Destruction and Deliverance**

On the border of Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Ultima two vast forces clash over a small habitable planet. One side fights with the desperation and tenacity born from righteous zeal and an unshakable faith, the other the unquenchable desire to feed and grow. The siege has lasted for weeks. Initially the system ships and the majority of Scipio VI orbital defenses were annihilated over the course of a few weeks. Their sacrifice stalled the invaders and gave the defenders precious time to rally. Those lives and the time gained were spent well as a slow tide of men and ships poured into the systems. Small at first, escort sized vessels up to kilometer zoomed through the warp, the vanguard of a much larger force. As those ships enter the contested system it is choked with the debris of the fallen and the large hateful forms of the xeno threat. The frigates and destroyers move swiftly to secure the jump point and wait for the first wave. Hours pass as the tide grows with each newly arriving vessel. An armada is formed and at the word of its master charges.

As the battle lines in space collide the situation on the surface is deteriorating at an alarming pace. The PDF soldiers though willing are a poorly equipped and poorly led force. They are pushed back district by district, continent by continent until half of the planet is being consumed by the chitin clad horde. In the airless void the hive senses its approaching foe and gathers its strength. The onslaught of death slows on the planet below as the living ships gather their numbers and prepare to kill their would-be slayers. The approaching fleet forms long stately rows with packs of escorts and heavy ships spread out among the masses. As one the eagle adorned prows spit fire and fury as hundreds of torpedoes are launched. The release of energy obscures sensors and causes arrays to spark as they are overloaded.

As the torpedoes race to deliver His Judgment to the tyranid swarm, the Norn Queen sends a wave of spores, escorts, and pryo-acid into the approaching plasma storm. Explosions erupt throughout the massed torpedo wave. From the perspective of the teeming masses on Scipio VI it seemed that the heavens themselves were burning. For every torpedo that exploded another got through to hit the tyranids. The nimble escorts used their superior speed and agility to dodge the lumbering missiles and destroy them in hail of defensive fire or slam into them saving a cruiser or hive ship from damage. As the slaves and ratings struggle to reload the three hundred meter long weapons of divine justice, a few nova cannon equipped ships open fire into the counter-charging mass of tentacles and nightmares. The massive shells tear through the protective spore clouds of a handful of Razorfiend cruisers. The mass-reactive shells annihilated the targeted ships in flashes of fire and plasma as the hungry flames consumed the living ship.

The lines come closer as the torpedo wave is fired again and this time attack craft are released in their thousands. A swirling dog fight erupts as the Furies and Starhawks begin their dance of death with the tyranid escorts and Mycetic Spores over thousands of kilometers. The combine ordinance wave overwhelms dozens of drones and cruisers their pulsing hull and cracked and burnt by the plasma weapons of the Imperial Navy. Their foe does not care as hundreds die for the horde can easily replenish its losses. The Mycetic Spores break through the swarm of fury star fighters and attack the Imperial capital ships. Uncaring they plunge into and through the murderous anti-air fire that the capital ships throw out. The pods bore through the thick adamantium armor of the Imperial ships with little resistance. Unleashing their cargoes' of hormagaunts, warriors, and other bio forms, the Imperial ships choose death over being eaten. Gaps were ripped in the Imperial line as ship after ship self-destructed taken thousands of tyranids with them to the warp. The battle in space that would ultimately determine the fate of the planet and sector grounds to a bloody stalemate as the Imperial Navy and Tyranid ships break contact to regroup and gather more forces to renew the slaughter.

That was a month ago, as the Sector Commanders recognized the severity of the threat they began to gather a proper crusade fleet to oust the xenos from the Scipio System the end the specter of another large scale tyranid incursion. They called for the aid of neighboring battlegroups and chapters of the Adeptus Astrates to help them. Elements from the Dark Angels, Imperial Fists, and the Sky Reavers responded with small fleet. The Battle-barges _Undying Faith_of the Dark Angels and the _Gloria_ _Ignotus _of the Sky Reavers along with several strike cruisers of the Imperial Fists. This showing of Imperial might is backed up by numerous Astrates escorts and several battlegroups drawn from all over the Segmentum including veteran ships of Battlefleet Gothic. The tyranids have be stopped from taking more of the planet and expanding their feeding grounds, but they still control half of its surface and that biomass is allowing them to replenish their vast numbers as well as resources of the system.

From the cavernous bridge of the Emperor Class battleship _Sword of Asgardia_ Lord Tiberius Hoeth, Admiral of an Imperial Battlegroup, takes in the activities and progress of his command staff at a glance of cold visage. Pulled from his home system of Dracaris VI and sent halfway across the Segmentum to deal with tyranids. Internally he rages, "Tyranids. My ships and I, who have left a still chaos ridden sector to come all the way across half the galaxy to deal with overgrown bugs, should not be here. We should be in our home sector killing traitors and idolaters not soulless bugs." Outwardly he is a block of iron with cold eyes and a merciless rage toward his foes and incompetents. His Flag-Captain Craig Von Speer walks up to his customary position on the bridge. Slightly behind and below the pulpit he clicks his heels and braces to attention ready to be acknowledged and relay orders to the various stations.

"Milord," begins Von Speer, "We have been directed to escort the _Titus _and the _Terrible Angel _to the orbitals surrounding the third planet. Apparently those orbitals are a massive power relay for the system and serve as an alternate shipyard. We are to deal with the void defenses and provide armsmen and guardsmen to support the Terminators of the Imperial Fists."

"So Speer we have traveled half way across the galaxy just to be relegated to a side show?" remarks Hoeth. "If that is what the Fleet Master desires so be it. We will not be found wanting in our duty to the Emperor. Signal the _Ave Imperator_ (Armageddon battlecruiser) as well as our pair of Dictator class cruisers the _Lord Solar Macharius_ and the _Fidelis _to join on us. We will do this quickly so we can get back to the main battle."

"At once milord," Speer says quietly before turning and shouting my wishes to the rest of the bridge crew. Junior officers quickly relay my commands over the vox to the astropathic choir in order to efficiently command my fleet. As my ships divide themselves into two group's one lead by me on the battleship and the other lead by Commodore Tyranus on the _Pride of Caledor _anancient and powerful Mars class battlecruiser.

We are heading toward the orbitals as the strike cruiser enter our formation, flanking my battleship on either side. Their golden yellow hull contrast greatly with my ships deep blue and dark green colors. As our sensors draw a detailed picture of the tyranid forces around the orbitals. One _Leviathan _hive ship that the machine-spirit and logic engines have designated _Devourer-1_. It is escorted by a dozen escorts and three _Razorfiends _which are designated _Hunters 1-3._ From the command pulpit I steel my soul and notion for Speer to get every soldier, sailor, and marine listening on the vox. "Warriors and servants of the Emperor. In His Name will give battle. It is His Fury we will deliver to the foul xenos. For the galaxy belongs to Him and we shall cleanse the stars in according to His Will. All ships battle-speed, rise shields to full power, and ready all weapons. These xenos have invoked His Wrath and so we will burn them from the void and cast them into the warp. The Emperor protects." With his pre-battle sermon complete Hoeth feels the fire of war burn strongly in his soul and the souls of his men. Turning his steely gaze from the forward auspex viewport to his Masters of Ordinance and Weapons. "Gentlemen," Hoeth commands in a cold voice lace with rage and pride, "Launch standard combat wings as we approach the xenos and fire as soon as we are in range. Let us thin out the escorts before the main force engages us." Both officers salute and quickly ensure that their master's wishes are carried out.

As the ships millennia old engines push the battleships scarred bulk through the void, Hoeth looks up to a shadowy part of the bridge. Spotting a flash of sliver in the gloom Hoeth calls out, "Commissar I want all security teams at one hundred percent combat readiness. If Throne forbid we get boarded I don't want to sacrifice my ship because of some cowardly armsmen. Get those bastards in the Guard to reinforce key points." The grim scarred face of the Commissar nods once and stalks off of the bridge and into the bowels of the ship. Turning to the helmsmen I order a course change, "Take us in a wide turn so we can approach the orbitals from side so our escorts can lend their fire." The gravity swifts slightly as the battleship begins the slow ponderous turn that is the hallmark of an Imperial capital ship.

The Hive Mind pulses as it senses the approaching ships. The bio-ships form a wedge and charge the Imperial ships hoping to get into a close quarters brawl where they would have the advantage. The Imperial ships fall back on the massed torpedo volley as the ships open fire from extreme range. As the torpedoes race toward the targets Hoeth has taken a tactic used by Capt. Semper of the _Lord Solar Macharius_ against ork infestations, fighters and bombers flying in the energy wake of the missiles. While the spore batteries of the escorts are distracted the fighters will hopefully screen the bombers long enough to allow them to launch their missiles, overwhelming the front ranks of escorts.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," curses Reaper Lead as his fury is again buffeted by the extreme and violent energies of the plasma wake of the leading torpedoes. As various runes on his fury flash from red to a pulsing green. "Thank the Emperor and you as well Vega," Reaper says over the inter-ship vox. On the squadron communication channel, "All Reapers and Scythes report status." The panel in lower left of the cockpit flashes all green. Smiling he offers up a quick prayer to the Emperor and voxes Capt. Semeper on the _Macharius_, "Mach Lead this Reaper Lead, sucker punch is ready all ships in the green. Ready to engage." On the _Macharius_ Semper looks over to Mister Nyder and nods slightly. Nyder transmits the mission parameters to the short burn torpedoes and they accelerate in response.

The tyranid escorts charge the approaching torpedoes their pyro-acid batteries warming and readying to fire. The Hive mind commands and the escorts obey. Just as they launch their first volatile salvo the torpedoes hyper-accelerate along with their shadows. The first salvo of pyro-acid misses as the Hive is surprised by the short-burn torpedoes. The escorts release their spores and wait for the missile to get closer. The spores charge forth with a singled-minded purpose, to destroy the incoming torpedoes.

Counting quietly Reaper-One clicks the vox and climbs out of the plasma wake of the torpedoes. His ship is quickly joined by nineteen additional fighters. As soon as each pilot gets the warbling tone in his headset they fire. The Hive-Mind controlling the spores is stunned for a few seconds not anticipating this ploy. In a dogfight a few seconds means death as the void streak missiles slam into the onrushing spores killing dozens and scattering more. The escorts immediately open fire with their pyro-acid and release their guardian spores, leaving them vulnerable until they are able to produce more. As the fighters weave through the deadly storm of fire, explosions dot the void as furies are hit by the acid. Lascannons and acid beams are traded as the guardian spores meet the fighter squadron at hundreds of kilometers a second. A swirling melee of death forms as the pilots try to out think and fight pure killing instinct. This allows for the Starhawks bombers of Scythe squadron to slip in underneath the melee of aircraft and flak storm, closing in on the escorts. Last ditch acid batteries come to life and fill the void with molecular fire as the bombers start their approach runs. The few spores that have been regrown are swatted aside by massed turret fire, ruby red beams slice through flesh and armor like a pillar of holy flame. The spores combust and die a fiery death. Ten seconds out the bomb bays open and a dozen plasma missiles each are launched.

The bombers tighten their formations and run back to their mothership as their escorting fighter's sell their lives in the bid to escape. The missile remorselessly home in on their targets as the escorts dance all over the vastness of space. It is not enough as six of escorts are overwhelmed with armor-piercing plasma missile turning each ship into a short lived inferno, then star as reactors explode one by one. Of the remaining six escorts three charge the torpedoes wave with every weapon pod and spine launcher firing, sacrificing themselves so that the hive ship may avoid damage. The other three move into a close formation with the hive to act as a final barrier against harm.

On the Bridge of the Asgardia, listening to the vox chatter of the pilots as they fight in the service of Emperor, a small smile emerges on Hoeth's face. "Master of Ordinance," begins Hoeth in a cold voice, "Wait to reinforce the retuning aircraft. I want to draw their fighters and assault boats into the no-man's land between the two fleets and kill them." The hive ship releases its spores and organic strike craft in an attempt to even the odds of the fight and get revenge. The surviving planes of Reaper and Scythe are trying to escape the retribution of the tyranids. Their battle-damaged planes are leaking air and fuel and each pilot's blood went cold as warning runes pop on screens showing the massive assault wave bearing down on them and the fleet.

Each pilot is pushing their craft to the limit as the bio-fighters close the gap, as one they open fire. The wave of plasma and molecular acid wipes out half of the surviving aircraft. Their shattered hulls explode one by one as they are melted by the virulent compounds. As the surviving Reapers break formation and hope to buy the bombers more time they notice another swarm of Tyranid aircraft bearing down on the fleet, scans reveal the ominous profiles of bordering craft. Reaper Lead is faced with a choice abandon the bombers to head of the assault boats or risk a potentially devastating bordering attack of one His Divine Majesties Ship. Duty is clear, the fleet matters more than a few dozen bomber crew. "All Reapers form hunting pairs and attack the assault boats," Reapers voice is heavy over the vox, "The Emperor Protects." Ignoring the calls of the frantic bomber pilots as their escorts peel off. Reaper watches on one of the rune screens as the bombers disappear one by one.

As the weaken fighter squadron attacks the vulnerable transports Hoeth's reinforcements slam into the Tyranids as they turn to defend the transports. Outnumbered ten to one the tyranid fighter craft are wiped out with overwhelming force. The transports die under the massed lascannon fire as the furies sweep through their ranks burning strong with holy vengeance for the fallen bomber crews. The Hive mind is recalculating its chances to win. It comes up with a simple gambit, use its spores, escorts, and cruisers as a shield as it charges the battleship and rips it's to pieces thus scattering the Imperial ships for ease of destruction.

"Milords the enemy ships have shifted their formation a veritable wall of targets are rushes right at us all screening the throne cursed hive ship," shouts the Officer of the Deck. Nodding I call up the information on the surviving fighter and bomber wings in the void. A slight smile forms as there are enough aircraft to sacrifice.

Looking back to the ODD I begin, "Very Well. Order all ships to open fire when they are within range. Coordinate battery fire with lance strikes. Also get the lead Astrates on the vox for me." I look back into the blackness of space as Von Speer relies my orders, I feel my ship rumble and shake as its enormous weapons batteries open fire. Plasma rounds and adamatium slugs tear across the void, a barrage capable of devastating a hive city in a single strike tears an escort into pieces. Only debris is left as the spores are scattered by the heat and momentum of the volley.

The tyranids push forward as wave after wave of Myceptic spore and bio fighter is released creating a swirling dogfight across millions of kilometers between the two fleets. It does not care as the Imperial ships shred through the protective cloud of spores it takes the dead screams of the escorts without pause. Only the desire to fed, to growth, to expand fill its thoughts.

The forward communication screen cackles to life as the static form the weapons barrages are slowly cleared. The imposing scared face of an Imperial Fist Terminator fills the screen. "Honored Astrates," I begin, "Does your ship carry an exterminatus torpedoes?" His answer may be the key to deal with this splinter quickly so I can bring my ships to bear against the main threat in orbit above Scipio VI.

"Yes we do Admiral. Why do you wish to use them?" the giant asks.

"Yes I do. I will take my ships in a fighting wedge and meet the xenos in close range fighting. You will use your strike cruiser speed to slip underneath their defensive screen and annihilate them with a cyclonic torpedo strike. It will be quick and of less risk to our ships so we can secure the orbitals and get back to the main fight."

"Very Well Admiral I agree to your plan. Ave Imperator." Replies the Imperial Fist.

Shouting, "Bring the ships in close and make ready close action. I want all fighters in close escort. No spore gets through. The Emperor Protects." The bridge crew snaps to orders as the ships close to a mutual supporting distance. All I have to do now is stomach the cost of this fight as I had every other fight. Thousands will die soon on my orders just as thousands are already dead. In service to the Emperor I would gladly sacrifice them all for victory.

The two fleets close the space becomes thick with fire. Void shields flash as titanic waves of energy crash into them. Ships rock as their broadside cannons shout their faith and fury in reply. The _Ave Imperator _locks all of its weapons on to a charging _Razorfiend_ and fires. Dozens of Marco cannon shells crack and split its thick hull. As the living ship writhes in agony the four lance turrets unleash their hateful energies. Thick beams hotter than a star ply over the hiss rents igniting the air and slicing through flesh like butter. The _razorfiend _screams as it body is burned and the creaming stops as its reactors explode in a violent flash. The nearest escort could evade in time and is consumed by the blue-white wave of primordial power. Both ships are reduced to atoms in a blink of an eye.

That wave of death tore open a whole in the Hive protective spores. As it struggles to respawn the cloud the two strike cruisers move swiftly for the kill. As the Imperial vessel continue to slug it out with the bio-ships. Their shields are flickering causing the hull to take fire. The ships shrug off wave after wave of bio-plasma and pyro-acid as their outer armored decks are vented to space. A trail of bodies and wreckage clog the battle-space as the strike cruisers slip inside the kill zone. Like an executioners blade the two strike cruiser move with swift deliberate purpose. Their prows flash with fire as they each fire a pair of torpedoes. As the Imperial ships detect the launch the guns fall silent as power is routed to the shields. The Cyclonic warheads have been undetected until they explode, the tyranids are gone. A flash of light, a supernova explosion and then gone. The Hive mind did not even have time to register the loss of the ships as the warp took them to oblivion.

The energy wave slammed into the Imperial vessels like a tidal wave of damnation. Hoeth and the rest of the bridge is thrown about as the first two layers of the voids shields are shattered. Spitting the blood from his mouth Hoeth takes a moment to fix his uniform, an admiral must at all times uphold the standards of His Divine Majesty's Navy, before his booming command voice cuts through the chaos. "Damage Report on the Fleet now." He roars. Subordinates check and double check monitors as servitors are reattached to consoles and the dead cleared.

Von Speer his head bleeding from a long gash reports, "All shields are offline. The generators are in standby. The Magos is tending to the reactors along with several of his must senior adepts. The _Lord Solar_ managed to protect itself from the blast wave by hiding behind us. The _Fidelis _and the _Ave Imperator_ are currently dead in space. Their power systems have failed. We are currently at 77 percent effectiveness, once the main reactors are back online the ship will be find except for the gun ports 1B to 2D Milord. They were gutted by a volley of bio-plasma. The compartments were vented." With his report finished the XO begins a tour of the ship to inspect any major sites of damage.

"Very Well. We will remain here to repair our ships as well as support the Imperial Fists in securing the station. Get me the Titus on the vox." Says Hoeth to the ODD. The man salutes and the comm screen crackles to life. "Honored Astrates you are cleared to take the station. We will render any assistance if necessary or requested by you or your brothers."


	2. Enter the Lost Son

14

**Chapter 2: Enter the Lost Son**

Buried under miles of rock in the gene vaults of the Emperor of Man, behind layers of warded adamantium lies the twenty capsules of the slumbering infant primarchs. The gods of death, intrigue, contagion, and hedonism conclude that His plan must not come to fruition. The threat to their power must be dealt with. They conjure warp storms of such magnitude that the Emperors wards part before the wave. A howling gust of tainted energy rips the capsules from their mountain nursery and cast them through the warp.

Eighteen beings of immense power were scattered throughout the universe destined to be found by their father as he forges an empire across the stars. Those beings will lead armies uncountable, conquer planets innumerable, and wage a war that nearly wiped out humanity. Two of these beings were never found. The Astrates were absorbed into the existing legions. Their past and traditions were hidden, their true identities largely forgotten, and glories that could have been attained are unknown.

The pod marked with thick black numerals, II, tumbles through the warp. The fury of Khorn washes over its warded metal, the pleasures of Slaanesh briefly haunt his dreams, the corruption of Nurgle does little to its enhanced form, and the shrill cackling sorcery of Tzeentch cast it further into the maelstrom. The warp is bridge across the stars through another reality in which all things are possible. The pod was casted through time, space, and reality as it ripped its way back into real space.

A lighting storm erupted in the atmosphere of a sparsely inhabited planet. The population though small, a few thousand, is fairly advanced. It is located in a vast sector of planets that are filled with those who have no other place to go; outlaws, slavers, exiles, and those who chafe under the yoke of the government. Life is hard on the planet. It is an inhospitable place, animals and storms claim as many lives as the numerous raids. This has bred a strong warrior people whose survival depends on each other and the quest for martial excellence. They are handicapped because while they have skills they lack the hardware, small arms can only do so much when you opponents has ships in orbit.

The falling object's entry was observed and a small scouting team was sent to find the object. As a small shuttle skims over the landscape the four people instead shift nervously wondering what they are going to find. Slowly they find signs of re-entry, furrows in the ground, bent and burned trees, and a long scare that stretches for miles in a straight line. The scouts consists of three new kids and their instructor an old former Alliance N7 operator. Nick shakes his head as the drop ship rattles in the thin mountain air. The Alliance was good to him, it gave him purpose and then it betrayed humanity by giving into aliens after the First Contact War. He was a boot marine fresh out of basic. Over the years he watched countless friends die fighting all kinds of xenos. The fighting Mindoir was the last straw, he ended his enlistment and left. The Council does nothing but limits humanity and the Alliance does nothing to protect their colonies so he somehow ended up on this rock, _Matanuska_.

Right now he is leading three new troopers. He can't call them troopers, kids is a more fitting description. Natasha, Tom, and Jack are his trainees, they are all fifteen. This planet forces its inhabitants to grow up fast or die. The one good thing Nick thinks before falling back to sleep is that this mission will be a milk run. A quick sneak and peak so they can head back to the Keep for a hot meal, his adoptive daughter, and some quality time with a friend in town.

This milk run will change as a batarian frigate slips in system. Though mainly looking for illegal salvage they are not above taking slaves. On the pirate vessel they start scanning the system and detect that _Matanuska_ is filled with all kinds of resources as well as showing evidence of habitation, curious they move in for a closer look. Though the colony lacks orbital defensives that does not mean they are blind to the ship closing in on their home. Most of the colony's large settlements are located underground in the various mountain ranges safe from the hellish storms that periodically sweep the planet, only certain buildings are above ground; a large market place, parade grounds, extra housing, and a crude space port. The residents of the planet quickly bring the noncombatants into the catacombs in the dark depths of the Keep.

The Lord Castellan of the planet has all combat teams ready to repel invaders, their few makos and homemade nomad heavy tanks muster at key choke points, grenadier teams grab their heavy weapons and board their shuttles, and their few salvaged and homemade fighter-bombers are prep in the underground launch bays. All scout teams and outlying settlers are recalled to their respective fortress cities. All but Nick and his team, they are in a radio dead zone because of the nearby volcanoes and an exposed eezo vain. Unwilling to break stealth and use the powerful repeating satellites the Castellan must risk Nick's life in order to preserve the rest of the colony.

The batarian captain, a young officer in the Hegemony's armed forces, paces the command deck waiting for the next set of scans to be complete. Kor-Vesh is impatient, this is his first command and he wants more; power, influence, and prestige. The tried and true way to gain these in the Batarian military is through assassination, ass-kissing, and slaving. He is too proud to some old admiral's whipping boy and not well connected enough to survive any reprisals so that just leaves slaving. Hopeful the planet below will have a decent number of slaves just waiting to be gathered. His sensor operator calls him over, "Sir the sensors have detected several settlements but very little in the way of life signs. The only heat signature I found is a small shuttle located here at grid coordinates 2A by 36 Zulu."

Snarling Kor-Vesh has his dreams of a hold full of wealth and promotion slip away. Striding to the center of the bridge he begins, "Very Well have the ship slowly de-orbit, we land at the settlement closest to the shuttle contact. While most of you will be looting the settlement I will take a small team to capture those fools so we can get a better picture of what is on this planet." With his orders finished he resumes his pacing as ship enters the atmosphere of _Matanuska._

The Castellan watches as the frigate slowly enters the Keep's air defense zone, the ships scanners working hard to overcoming their electronic countermeasures. His mind is racing, if that ship lands then it is as good as ours. Calling out to his operations officer, "I want our best maintained stealth shuttles loaded up with the 8th Regiment's Grenadiers. If that slaver lands they are take the ship by any means necessary regardless of the cost."

An hour later he got his wish, the frigate landed and deploy around sixty heavily armed batarian mercenaries to secure the Courtyard. The Castellan also notices that a shuttle has left the ship heading toward the impact sight that Nick and his team should be arriving at. Shaking his head he continues to his prepare his men for battle and waits for the batarians to walk into their own grave. The mercenaries move through the small town, a handful move to the taller buildings to set up snipers nests and a machine gun post to provide overwatch. The rest eagerly though cautiously move to the collection of houses. Boots slam against doors with a resounding thud as the batarians rush to find the best loot. They are soon disappointed as each house is as empty as the void. As the frustration mounts the Grenadiers move into position along with the 8th Regiment, the Dragoons. The Dragoons are elite mechanized infantry, their job is clear the town and provide cover for the bordering action.

The carefully planned sweep and destroy mission hits a huge snag as the batarians find a small group of teenagers that were unable to reach the Keeps underground network. Though the group is scared when roughly dragged out of their hole, they defiantly stare back at their would-be tormentors. Laughing the leader of the band grabs one of the females of the group, "This one is mine. Anyone who tries to interfere is going to die. Understand." The rest of his men nod in quiet understanding, they have all seen him make good on that promise. As he starts to drag the girl into one of the nearest buildings a young man leaps up trying to stop him. He is rewarded with a rifle butt to the face. As he is sprawled out in the dirt the same batarian looms over his prone form. Snarling he kicks the brave kid a few times and then cocks his pistol, "I warned you what would happen if you interfere." A single round is fired, crack thud, the kid's head explodes. Still laughing the batarian turns to the scared girl with an evil grin. "Now," he begins as he kicks open a door pushing her inside, "We are going to have  
some fun."

Major Andrews is watching the scene unfold through the video link from his sniper. "Damn," he mutters under his breath. He hits the driver of his mako on the back of head, "Driver how close can you without being detected?" As he waits for the reply he turns to his squad in the back, "We are going to be the first in and last out men. Primary objective is support the Grenadiers but the mission parameters have shifted. We are going to rescue those kids and kill of their chain of command in one fell swoop. Remember we must always protect our own."

As the men respond with their battle cries, the driver clicks the intercom, "Sir I can go no further without being detected. Right now I am in a prefect overwatch position to assist the Grenadiers. You guys got to go on foot from here, sir." Andrews's nods and heads to the side hatches. The driver opens them and the squad piles out and moves into cover. Sealing the hatches the driver accesses a secure data link to tell the Grenadiers to prepare the assault early.

The batarian frigate is a boxy warship around a two hundred and ten meters in length with sloped frontal armor, two heavy mass accelerators, a heavy guardian laser suite, and six broadside mass accelerators line each flank, and numerous airlocks to allow the rapid transshipment of slaves. The hangar is an underslung curved structure located in the rear third of ship just in front of the engine block. The stealth shuttles are hovering a hundred meters above the ship in the thick cloud cover, the sixteen grenadiers ready their weapons and double check the rappelling gear. One by one they signal that they are ready. Now they are just waiting for the shooting to start.

As the rest of the dragoons move into their bombardment and assault positions, Andrews and his command squad are closing in on the batarian leader and his body guards. As they approach they here the harsh laughter and screams from the upcoming plaza. Andrews turns towards Sgt. Tyler, "Take overwatch where you see fit. Once you're set up click the comm. You open fire and we attack." The man does not respond only disappears in an electric shimmer. Turning to the rest of the squad, "We do this hard and fast. I will take this house, highlighting the occupied building. The rest of you spread out, once Tyler fires rush them and keep up a rolling barrage. Understand." The squad splits and takes up their fighting positions.

The batarians oblivious to their impending death continue to enjoy their captives. One of the xenos is a large brute, he is forcing the male captives to fight him. While a group of his buddies laugh at the broken bodies of several teenagers. In between the bouts the batarians drink and taunt the humans with promises of far worse. A few bodies litter the ground, two were killed by gunfire the other was beaten to death by the brute. From the buildings intermittent screams can be heard as the mercenaries take turns with the captive women. With cold precision Tyler sights in on the brute and slows his heart beat in preparation to fire.

Andrews slips into the window of the building of the mercenary's lieutenant and silently moves down the corridor. The building is quiet no yelling or screaming. As he makes it half way to the door out into the plaza Andrews hears a hissing sound. One meter in front of him a side panel opens reveling the lieutenant. They see each other at the same time. The batarian goes for his gun as well as cocking his head to yell to his team mates outside. He never gets the chance. Lunging forward Andrews ignites his omni-blade and plunges into the xenos chest. Shock, fiery pain, and then a creeping coldness as the life drains from his body. With a grunt the Lieutenant slumps and falls creating a small pool of blood. Slowly Andrews moves into the recently vacated room. No stranger to the horrors of combat but the sight that greets him cause Andrews to heave violently. The girl or what's left of her is on the bed. Her neck has been severed as almost an afterthought. Numerous cuts cover her body, her most sensitive areas have been sliced into thin layers. Her face is a mass of blood, bruises, and is staring at the ceiling with empty eye sockets. Despite this she is still recognizable, it is Nick's daughter. Andrews plucks a thermal grenade from his belt and throws in the room. He shuffles out as the flames consume her body.

As he is moving to the plaza, Tyler opens fire. A hypersonic whoosh followed by a crack splash as the brute's head is reduced to pulp and his brains are scattered across the pavement. The Dragoons leapt from cover their Argus assault rifles flashing in synchronized bursts as they close the distance quickly. The batarians taken by surprise try to return fire however half their number are shredded by rifle fire and left to die in red pools as the survivors scatter. As the Dragoons race to catch up with the fleeing aliens, Tyler's black widow cracks twice more, two bodies fall to the ground in four pieces. The heavy round ripped their torso apart in a spray of blood. As the batarians try to save their lives they take a blind turn at the end of the plaza and step right in front of the squad's heavy machine gunner, who opens fire with a Revenant LMG. A harsh buzz is heard along with the screams of the dying batarians. This fire fight has triggered the rest of the dragoons to assault the town and the Grenadiers to take the ship.

The nomad heavy tanks in key overwatch sights open fire, their heavy guns rip right through the thin armored APCs of the batarians. They retreat quickly into the cliffs as the frigate returns fire with her guardian lasers. Rudy red beams slam into the rock face with a thunderous roar. All but one tank escapes, the unfortunate vehicle is reduced to a puddle of molten burning metal. The wounds gouged out of the cliff causes small landslides that crave through sections of the town, crushing anyone in their path. Makos dart through the confusion, dropping their troop's right in front of the shocked mercenaries. Their heavy cannons wipe out enemy heavy weapons as the Argus armed dragoons mop up any infantry that survived the initial attack. The batarians are cut off from each other and are getting picked off one by one as the dragoons slash through their ranks with lethal speed and accuracy.

As the battle for the Courtyard rages the shuttles containing the grenadiers descend and hover thirty meters above the frigate. As one the hatches slide open and the heavily armed and armored grenadiers jump out of their transports. The mass effect fields built into their hybrid Terminus/Cerberus assault armor flares encasing each trooper in a dull grey glow as they slow to a gentle landing. The magnets in their boots clamp them to the outer hull. The shuttles pulse their drives and head back to the Keep for their combat load of griffins, airborne shock troops.

The grenadiers split into two squads, one heads toward the front of the ship while the other group shoots spikes into the hull. Ropes are thrown over the side and they fast rope to the ground. The handful of guards on the ground are greeted with a hail of Falcon grenade fire. The primary weapon of the grenadiers are backpack fed M-37 Falcon grenade assault rifles. The mercs are blown to pieces as the 25mm projectiles explode in a shower of razor sharp metal and flames.

The teams move to their breach points and affix heavy plasma charges to the hull. With a wave of blue flame a dozen holes were burned into the vessel. The grenadiers rush in behind the pillars of fire, their falcons creating a wall of death as they go. The hangar bay was cleared in ten seconds as they move past the unrecognizable corpses in search of engineering.

The team on the upper hull jumps into their breaches and enter the slave pens. Most of the people in there are dead, caused by the breaching charge sucking all the air from the compartment. All of them show distinct signs of torture, abuse, and malnourishment. Ignoring the pitiful scene all around the soldiers push forward to the bridge ready to kill any in their path. The two teams move like a raging fire all resistance is swiftly burned from their path in a storm of grenades. They quickly reach their objectives and stop the xenos from destroying the ship. The bridge assault team leader in the process of securing their objective entered a duel with a black clad agent of the Hegemonies' secret police. Activating his omni-sword, a longer wider blade, he ducked under the agents decapitating strike and sliced the alien from groin to neck. Leaving the bisected corpse the team moved on without pause or reflection.

As the forces of the Keep fight to retake the Courtyard Nick's shuttle has just reached their drop zone. As they enter the broken foothills they have no idea about the batarian shuttle five minutes behind them. They got a few hundred meters inside the fire blasted forest when they heard heavy weapons fire and saw their shuttle trailing smoke as it tries to climb into the clouds. It never made it, another salvo of cannon fire slams into the twisted hull of the Kodiak it explodes in midair. The surrounding forest is pelted with flaming wreckage.

As the rest of the kids start to panic time slows for Nick, his adrenaline glands slam into overtime as the memories of combat stir. Shouting over the team comm, "Follow me," as he breaks into a run, "We need to get into cover and begin threat assessment." His sharp orders snap the kids out of their stupor. At a full sprint they head deeper into the wilds. In the other shuttle Kor-Vesh is laughing as the pilot puts the craft into a lazy turn. The thrusters flare once as he lands the ship and opens the side hatch. As Kor-Vesh and his body guards secure the LZ, he tries to radio the frigate. Nothing but static is heard. This is a combination of jamming and local disturbance, only powerful satellite relays can burn through the charged atmosphere on this part of _Matanuska._

Finding a small knoll in the trees, Nick gathers his team. "Look we are cut off with no support. If these assholes are here that means a ship in orbit. The Keep won't be risking more lives just for us. So we have to stay alive and finish our mission and then wait until whoever they are leave. Keep your heads in the game and we will make it out of this, understand." The kids nod nervously, this is their first actual mission and already it has gone to hell. Nick deep down despite his reassuring words knows that not everyone is making home, he just has to ensure that the mission is completed.

Kor-Vesh leaves his shuttle and advances into the shuttle, he and his men quickly notice the signs of re-entry. "Hmm it looks like a beacon or drone went down here. This can get us some good salvage or mining data." He tells his men, dreams of wealth and promotion quickly resurface in his head. It becomes a race to the mysterious object. Nick pushes his squad hard. The terrain is rough but that means nothing to the N7 operative, he knows that the only chance his squad has against these mercenaries is to set up an ambush. The batarians also are pushing hard through the terrain but with more caution, they know that another shuttle was shot down so the chance of ambush is present.

As the kids are reaching their breaking point the pod comes into view, shouts of joy are quickly silenced as Nick has the team disperse into ambush points. He is going to be close to the pod, Natasha the sniper has found a clump of burned trees and scorched rock to hide in, Tom has an overhang to set up his modified Revenant, and Jack finds a clump of trees to hide nervously sights down his Vindicator. The waiting begins… one minute passes… five minutes… seven… snapping twigs and the subtle whine of power armor. The humans tense on their triggers. Discipline will be key, shoot to early and you only get part of the target. Too late and the enemy could have spotted their position and can return fire effectively. Kor-Vesh though young is not stupid. A survivor of the Skyllian Blitz and dozens of slaver raids he has some of his squad advance straight to the pod while the rest approach at an oblique angle.

The three batarians move into the ambush zone slowly, Nick's combat senses are going haywire, he suspects a trap. Before he can warn the rest of his team Jack opens fire. His first burst was a reflex shot and misses, his second and third slammed right into one of the mercenary's chest. The shield breaks and the hypervelocity grains of sand tear into the exposed armor and rips through the alien's spine. The merc drops hard and fires a long burst as a final reflex the explosive ammo hits the surrounding trees covering the area in a shower of wooden shards. The other mercs return fire and dive into cover, Kor-Vesh hits the ambush site from the flank waiting for Jack to peek out of cover. He gets his opportunity seconds later, as a break in the deliver white flashes gives Jack a firing opportunity. Leaning out of the tree he opens fire, and is hit by a biotic lift. Kor-Vesh growls in delight as his form is covered in dark energy and he releases a powerful warp. It hits a helpless Jack causing a powerful explosion that tore him in half. He died screaming in agony. The rest of the batarians move up closer to the pod, they enter the fields of fire from the rest of Nick's squad.

The Revenant opens fire with a swishing staccato a pair of batarians are caught in the hailstorm and are shredded. His bipod and modified heat sinks provide more accurate fire for longer periods. Tom is alternating between cursing and praying as he relies on his limited training on the LMG to keep a wall of fire going down range. Natasha is watching for the opportune moment to open fire, the youngest one of the groups she is a born natural with the sniper rifle. She sees one the batarians readying a grenade, she opens fire with her Mantis. The heavy slug hits the merc in his shoulder breaking the bone and causing him to drop the grenade. Kor-Vesh seeing this bioticly pushes the injured merc onto the grenade, he killed as the inferno grenade exploded covering him in burning pieces of metal. Shouting at his two body guards they fire a pair of concussion rounds at the hidden sniper. The heavy impacts broke her ribs and fractured her spine as the rocks she was hiding under collapsed. In the midst of the fire fight no one could reach her, she dies slowly as her lungs fill with blood.

Breaking cover Jake charges the firing position of the enemies that killed Natasha, in a wave of fury he cuts them down with a fusillade from his piranha shotgun. Once his he flushed the battle rage from his he collapses in a semi-conscious state. Kor-Vesh laughs as he walks up to the prone kid, drawing his pistol he takes careful aim and prepares to fire. An electric buzz is heard behind him and an orange blade erupts from his gut. Gasping he feels his body burn. As the blade is twisted he screams in wordless agony. Nick withdraws the blade and watches as Kor-Vesh falls face first into the ground. He grimly goes about collecting Jacks and Natasha's remains, calls for evacuation as the Castellan radios for status update, with that done he inspects the pod. Its surface is fire blackened by Nick can barely make out the II makings above the lid. He push's on what looks like an external display, the pod hisses open in response revealing a baby boy of utter perfection. He can't leave the kid so he wraps it in a field blanket and waits in stony silence for the shuttle. Tom wakes just as the shuttle lands, in silence they grab their squad mate's bodies, their gear, and board the ship for the ride back.

Nick and Tom are filled in on the attack as they are flown back to the Keep. Despite the widespread damage to the Courtyard the Castellan is the proud owner of a new frigate. He greets Nick personally on their arrival. Nick begins to debrief the Lord Castellan on his mission. Before he can start the Castellan informs him about his daughter. Nick's mask shatters and he breaks down sobbing. It takes a few minutes to compose himself, "Sir I would like to adopt this child them. I know that Rachel would not want me to turn into a robot and this little guy gives me a second chance to be a father. To give something good to this hellhole."

The Castellan agrees, "Sure Knight-Commander. The kid is yours. You also have a month's leave to sort your head out. Also Kara is still alive and has been asking for you." That news brought a weak smile to Nick's cold features. Continuing the Castellan asks, "What are you going to name the kid so I can enter him in the rolls?"

The weather during this whole event are one of the many winds storms that sweep across the planet. The slate grey skies, punishing rain, and howling wind mirrors Nick internal turmoil. Staring out into the storm he does not reply right away, "I don't know yet. Give me a few hours then I will tell you." He takes the child to his quarters in the Keep. Once ensuring his safety he steps out onto the balcony and into the storm. He is an old soldier who has seen so much pointless death over the years. He has lost so much of his humanity his very soul until arriving on _Matanuska _meeting Rachel and Kara. Now Rachel is gone his trainees are dead. Kids whose lives were entrusted to him and he failed them. How easy it would be to simply walk off the edge and end it. Mentally scowling at his weakness and cowardice. Nick is many things but a coward is not one of them and besides Rachel would not want this for him.

Feeling better he steps inside to the sight of a smiling wriggling child looking around with bright eyes filled with curiosity. Looking at the kid Nick smiles, "Before I left earth and enlisted I enjoyed reading about mythology and there was God who was associated with the power of the sky, war, and protection. You embody this qualities to me. I found you amidst a battle on a planet were the sky rages with fury and you, little one, have given me a reason to want to live. I am going to name after this deity. Horus, your name is now Horus."

* * *

Authors Note: It took me about half a day to figure out the name for my missing Primarch of the Second Legion. I settled on Horus for three reasons; A twisted Joke, the actual god's domain of kingship, war, the sky, and protection and I could not find a better Norse or Greek deity.


	3. Death from Above

**Chapter 3: Death from Above**

The mission to secure the orbitals was a success. Unfortunately the Crusade fleet was broken up as the Hive-Mind started to splinter its forces. Only the battlegroups of the Astrates, Lord Hoeth, and the original admiral are present. Not wanting to share in the glory Admiral Castor as assigned Hoeth to protecting the human occupied part of the planet while he goes and losses ships to the tyranids in an effort to drive them from the system. This has been going on for the past two months. The Imperium has managed to stabilize the lines and evacuate most of the survivors. The Dark Angles left with the bulk of the ships assigned to this crusade leaving behind the Fists and Reavers to hopefully turn the tide on the planet because Hoeth thinks, _we need a miracle from the Emperor himself to fix the shitstorm that my superior has created in orbit._ Still my ships have accounted for at least two dozen enemy capital ships and numerous escorts. We have also saved the lives of His people with timely orbital strikes and devastating air support.

As Hoeth stares at the planet watching his ship float around its majestic bulk Speer comes up behind him and quietly coughs. Tilting my head I give him permission to speak, "Milord we have detected a large number of civilians and a regiments worth of guardsmen located here." On the main screen Speer calls up a sector a two thousand kilometers behind enemy's line. "Apparently a force of Kasrkin, Cadians, and Elysium troopers went to secure this hive as a staging ground for raids but got cut off. Civilians who could not escape went there for safety."

"They are in a vulnerable position. I don't see how we could rescue them Speer. Still I feel though we should try. Get me the _Gloria Ignatius._ Let us see if the Sky Reavers will aid us."

"At once milord."

The main communication screen flicks on as the adept intones the Litany of Clarity and Hymn of Proper Function. Hoeth ignores the chattering of mechanicus adept beneath him as the communications officer on the _Gloria Ignatius _patches the vox transmission to the highest ranking battle-brother currently on the old modified battle barge. Waiting impatiently Hoeth is just starting to question the thought process behind making such a request when the hooded figure of a librarian enters the view screen. "I am Brother-Librarian Septentrio what is that you request Lord Admiral?"

"Brother-Librarian Septentrio I seek your chapter's aid in mounting a daring rescue mission of a regiment of guardsmen and civilians trapped behind the lines of the great devourer."

"I will ask our Brother-Captain and will contact you when I have an answer."

"Thank you sir." The vox is cut and Hoeth continues to stare at the planet not knowing that his superior on the other side has been defeated and the tyranids are preparing to overrun the rest of the planet.

"Milord," shouts one of the sensor officers, I am detecting a large number of enemy capital ships cresting the northern pole of the planet."

"By the Throne," curses Hoeth, "It seems that the enemy has dealt with that fool and now we must pick up the pieces. Also since my superior is dead I now become the Lord Admiral Militant of this battle zone. Bring the fleet to battle stations, standard line formation, release all single ships, and prepare to open fire. Order all planet side forces to begin emergency evacuation"

* * *

As the warships in orbit desperately fend off the first of many thrust by the enemy, Librarian-Epistolary Septentrio heads down to the surface of the planet to meet with Brother-Captain Zephyrus. With a crack he is teleported down to the planet outside the chapter's command post in the middle of a large makeshift airfield. Walking into the bunker he quickly returns the honorifics of a few of his battle-brothers. He hears the deep tired voice of senior Tech-Marine Skeiron has he explains the inner workings of their powerful Fire Raptor gunships to a pair of novice tech-marines. Moving past the group the Epistolary can't help by smile as waves of frustration roll off the senior marine. Reaching the center of the command bunker he sees Zephyrus standing in the middle of a hologram of the front lines and every target with fifty kilometers that the Sky Reavers can attack with their superior air assault tactics.

"Hail Brother-Captain. You look busy. I would like a moment of your time."

Looking up Zephyrus greets one of his command squad with a smile. "What do you need brother?"

"Lord Admiral Hoeth would like our aid in a daring rescue mission several thousand kilometers behind the lines. Apparently there are a large number of guardsmen and civilians trapped and he does not want to abandon them to their fate."

"How noble of the admiral. He is rarity if he cares so much about His children. Though we are not the sons of Vulcan I agree with the primarch that we must endeavor to aid the common man regardless of cost. I will devote the whole fourth company to this. Ensure that our aircraft are ready in two hours along with our battle-brothers."

"At once Zephyrus." Says Septentrio. With a salute he parts with by saying, "Ave Imperator."

To which Zephyrus replies with one of the chapter's mottos, "We are the shadow of death, descending from the skies."

* * *

As Zephyrus plans the rescue with all of diligence that is the hallmark trait of either a son of the Lion or Dorn he neither. The Astrates of the Sky Reavers are thought to be an offspring of the Ultramarines though they have nothing in common with their supposed parent chapter. They don't know their primarch but they are certain they are no sons of Guilliman. For one thing they only follow the Codex when it is convenient and their standard companies number a hundred and fifty warriors. A large number of assault and devastator marines fill their ranks as they rely on the speed and power of their drop pods and gunships to overwhelm their foes like a bolt of lightning from the heavens. Also they a have a small but powerful branch of Librarians each one of the epistolary rank are high beta level physker. Needless to say if it weren't for the exemplary combat record of the chapter than the Inquisition would have purged them long ago.

Satisfied with his plan he goes to the vox station to inform the Lord Admiral what he requires to complete Hoeth's rescue mission. Once the connection is established Zephyrus begins, "Greetings Admiral I have decided to accept your request to rescue those who have left behind. I need of you however is any and all Valkyries and Vendettas to transport the survivors to your ship. Also I want you to give my marines priority when it comes to orbital fire support. Are we clear?"

"Of course honored Captain. In addition to the transports you have my entire terrestrial air wing at your disposal. The Emperor Protects honored Captain."

Hoeth has several of operations officers plan a series of air raids and preliminary bombardments of the surrounding area. "How many transport craft do we have available," asks Hoeth. "I want to keep my promise to the Astrates gentleman." As the battle in orbit rages the warships of the Astrates begin pulling out the remaining guardsmen and civilians. All of the transports have been destroyed over the course of several months.

"We have enough vehicles to outfit a full guard regiment still in the hold Milord." Answers one of the operations planners. "We have enough transports if we use our shuttles. We can then lift out the projected number of survivors in one flight. The problem will the amount of tyranid air cover and aerial defenses."

"We will deal with the defenses from here in orbit. This mission must go perfectly and quickly or we risk our own deaths for nothing."

The situation in orbit is going from bad to worse. The ships that have suffered heavy damage in orbit are holding position half way to the jump point to cover the expected retreat. Half of Hoeth's ships are guarding the cripples as crews struggle to fix their warships. A short break in the action is all the opportunity Hoeth needs, he orders the mission Emperor's Mercy to commence. The _Sword of Asgardia_ turns parallel to the planet and opens fire. Everything within two hundred kilometers of the besieged fortress is scorched by Imperial might. From the cavernous launch bays thousands of Avengers, Thunderbolts, Lightnings stream toward the planet escorting the necessary Valkyries, Vendettas, and Argus transports.

* * *

On the airfield the Fourth Company of the Sky Reavers assemble before their storm eagles, fire raptor gunships and the a single thunderhawk heavy gunship. The one hundred and forty marines stand as still as statues behind the formations stand the four Dreadnaughts of the chapter. All are waiting for the Brother-Captain to give his pre-battle speech. The command squad approaches the flight line it consists of Captain Zephyrus, Standard Bearer Brother Notus, Brother-Librarian Septentrio, Senior Tech-Marine Skeiron, Brother-Apothecary Eurus, and Brother-Champion Olympias. Zephyrus sets forward and begins, "Brothers we are going to rescue a group of His subjects that have survived behind enemy lines since the beginning of this campaign. It is His Will we are doing. His Guidance we are following. For He made us of _iron will and steel sinew. _We are all that stands between humanity and the darkness. As He foresaw the terror and created the Astrates to be _the Defenders of Humanity. _His Trust was placed in us. We are His Fury born upon the wings of His Wrath and the Tyranids will know of us and they will fear us. We however shall not fear them or death because we fight in His Name. He decreed that _they shall know no fear._ Ave Imperator." With that he finishes and moves to his personal storm eagle.

The rest of the company presents arms and shouts back, "We are the shadow of death, descending from the skies." With that ritual complete the sergeants barking can be heard over the transports engines as the Astrates move to their assigned ships. The four dreadnaughts head to the thunderhawk. The aircraft engines spool up and the whine turns to a loud roar as they take off in unison the seven storm eagles form a loose diamond centered on the thunderhawk as a flight of eight fire raptor medium gunships fly in a wide crescent in front of the transports. While two dozen stormtalon light gunships dart ahead of the main body hunting for threats.

* * *

Climbing above the ash choked sky the Sky Reavers form up the aircraft sent from the orbiting battleship. Zephyrus orders the fighters to create a 30km dead zone around the target area as his men engage the primary zone. Flying across the continent was a long slow battle of attrition for the Imperium. Dozens of airborne tyranids waves attacked the formation. Each time they were driven back by the fearless navy pilots at the cost of their own lives. Thankfully they are flying in the upper atmosphere allowing for the space born furies to assist in the air superiority mission. Slightly less than halfway to the objective the Sky Reavers have already dawned their jump packs. A hall mark of their chapter every marine regardless of class is an assault marine. The chapter's forge-priest had to get creative in finding a way for the devastator marines to retain their heavy weapons while still being mobile.

As they approach the hive the stormtalons detect several clusters of carnifexi stationed on the outskirts of a massive cathedral. The light gunships drop down to the deck and hide behind several low outcroppings of rocks as they communicate with Zephyrus. Over the vox they inform the captain, "The carnifexi milord seem to form an anti-air perimeter we while provide target coordinates to the gunships sir." The fire raptors break formation and move to surround the drop zone, two gunships per carnifex cluster. As one they enter a swooping dive at the living engines of destruction. The carnifexi response instantly to the presence of the gunships, they spread out and aim their devour cannons at the approaching warplanes. The fire raptors simply hover outside of the range of their cannons and open fire.

The sky is alight with the yellow red tracers as the raptors unleashed the fury of their avenger bolt cannons. As the carnifexi suffer under withering hail of fire. Their thick hides are covered in numerous puncture wounds. Roaring they charge, leaving a spray of black ichor in their wake, trying to get within striking distance of the gunships. As they are drawn away from the cathedral's perimeter. Leaving half their number as lifeless corpses the stormtalons pop up and unleash blasts of lascannons. The thick beams lance into the rear hides of the carnifexi, burning through their thick carapace with ease. With the air defenses killed the stormtalons resume their scout work.

* * *

The fire raptors enter into a high orbit around the drop zone their side mounted turrets laying down a wall of armor piercing shells. The storm eagles swoop through the cordon around the cathedral their missile batteries tear through the swarm of gaunts and warriors assaulting its walls. Hovering the eagles maintaining a blistering barrage of shot and shell as their assault ramps open. The Sky Reavers jump, on pillars of fire they descend into the horde. As they land their bolters and plasma rifles unleash the His wrath. The devastators land on the battlements sweeping them clear of the horde with their heavy bolters and plasma cannons melting the large combat forms. The thunderhawk lands in the courtyard and the dreadnaughts walk onto the field of battle. Their vox caster at the maximum limit, "**WARRIORS OF THE EMPEROR. YOUR SALVATION IS AT HAND. FIGHT IN HIS NAME.**" The dreadnaughts storm the breached gates their assault weapons buzzing with a harsh whine as they deal death down range. Any tyranid heavy bioform is burned by the lascannon emplaced on Wildegraf, the company's venerable dreadnaught. Their power claws flash with lighting as they carve through the scything talons and chitinous armor of the swarm.

In the center of the melee stands the command squad, surrounding their position is a large pile of corpses. The company's banner bearing a pair of talons clutching lightning bolts descending from the clouds flutters in the breeze. Their plasma pistols and power weapons hot with use and stained with the ichor. With the devotion to their emperor as their armor and His hate as their weapons they seek out the elites of the horde to slay them. "Brothers," shouts Olympias, "The Hive Tyrant and its guard approaches. Steel yourself brothers this will a true test of abilities." Striding onto the battlefield striking down guardsmen and Astrates alike the Hive Mind has sent his avatar to deal with this problem personally. The battle has entered its climax as the two elites stare each other down to determine the fate of those trapped in the cathedral.

* * *

Conducting continual flight operations for the past five hours straight has been taxing for the Lord Admiral. That however is the least of Hoeth's concern. The Hive Fleet has been slowly pushing them back. "Tell the Astrates on the planet that they two hours to leave before we are forced to enact exterminatus." The vox officers quickly relay that message and the air lift taking the civilians and guardsmen is redoubled. Over the course of a half hour they could most of the guardsmen and half of the civilians off the planet. The other half has been shot down either Harridan super heavy fliers or the guns of the swarming escort's squadron that are attacking the two battleships. A pair of leviathan hive ships push their way through to the edge of our orbital path. With several dozen more capital ships behind them.

"Brothers," Zephyrus commands over the vox, "Begin a fighting withdrawal. We have succeed in following His Will now we must survive to attain victory. The dreadnaughts and the command squad will delay the enemy. The Emperor Protects." As the tactical squads begin leap frogging back to the landing zones the dreadnaughts form a firing line with the devastators to hold back the wave of death that it fast approaching. Turning to his chosen battle-brothers Zephyrus continues over the vox, "We have one last creature to kill before we leave. Deal with its guardians, I will takes its head."

The Hive Tyrant's warrior primes roared their challenge and charged the marines. The first one fell in an instant, its burned and smoking corpse slowly melts as the plasma eat through its toughen hide. Its sacrifice to the command squad's plasma weapons allows the other two primes to enter a vicious close range dance of death. Skeiron mechadendrites whip around with enough force to throw a rhino tank several meters, the warrior jinks at the last possible moment dodging the blow. It was pushed back as another mechanical limb unleashes a wall of fire from its attached flamer.

Hissing it leaps the flames bring its bone sword done in a powerful overhead strike, it is stopped with a mighty clash as it hits the power sword of Olympias. The marine was pushed several inches into the ground from the forces of the blow. As his armor is straining to withstand the power of the warrior's blade, Olympias shouts, "For the Emperor." As he pushes the hell spawn back. A fine mist of gravel is sprayed as he shoves the warrior off balance. Skeiron lunges with his thunder hammer intent on crushing the beast's chest, the warrior rolls out of the way kicking Olympias in the chest. The Astrates is thrown several meters and gets up with a grunt as the air is forced past the broken rib plate into damaged lungs. Without pause he charges back into the fray and deftly slices off the creatures tail as it was going to sweep Skeiron legs out from under him. Roaring with pain the warrior fights with increased fury. The three combatants trade thunderous blow after thunderous blow. As they break apart the Warrior is bleeding from a dozen cuts and has a portion of his leg smashed. Skeiron mechanical limbs hang useless at his side and his right pauldron is missing along with a large chunk of flesh. Olympias is bleeding freely from a crack chest plate and his helmet lays in pieces, some shards on the ground others imbedded in his skull.

Olympias shouting, "**We are the shadows of death**," as he rushes the creature blocking each blow of its bone swords. "**Descending from the sky**," he roars as he severs its primary sword arm. This has left the creature vulnerable.

Skeiron leaps at the hissing warrior, "**We are His Fury born upon the wings of His Wrath**," he shouts as he brings his thunder hammer down on the warriors head. It explodes in a fountain of ichor. At that exact moment its talons shoot out impaling both marines. Skeiron pulls living spear from his leg and grunts as his Astrates physiology begins to heal the damage. Olympias already weaken from blood loss catches the lance straight in the chest. He gives a gurgled cry as the living weapon pierces two of lungs and crushed one of his hearts. Skeiron slices the appendage from the creature and shouts for the apothecary to aid his fallen brother.

* * *

Notus taking the standard off his back, spears into the ground. Drawing his ancient master-crafted chainsword, he stares defiantly at the warrior without fear. Septentrio wields his force staff, and has gathered his physic might. His eyes are alight with blue-white tendrils of power. He holds lighting in his hand as the runes on his physic hood glow red trying to resist the lure of insanity and possession as the Brother-Librarian draws on the immaterium. Gnashing his teeth Septentrio finds the very presence of the tyranids painful to his warps senses, regardless of the risk he weaves his powers into a potent possibility shield around Notus and works the veil of time upon himself.

With a defiant bellow both marines charge the warrior. Ducking under the expected scything talon Septentrio swings his force staff in a powerful backhand, cleaving the blade from the warrior's shoulders. With a roar of agony the warrior lashes out with its other talon cracking the ground in front of the Librarian throwing him aside in a shower of debris. The warriors whip cracks out and ensnares Notus leg. Instead of waiting to be pulled from his feet he fires a quick burst of plasma at the tentacle. He missed but the orb of liquid energized matter hits the chitin.

The warrior released his hold and attacked with an undercut from his bone sword. The blade catches Notus in the chest knocking him back and cracking his rib plate. Getting up he spits some blood at the warrior, who responses with a salvo of poisoned bards. Before they strike the grizzled centuries old marine they are melted by bursts of lighting. Septentrio turns to the warrior shouting his devotion to the Emperor he forges the avenger, an avatar of death made up of the souls of dead battle-brothers.

The fiery construct charges the warrior, who dodges it effortless and impales it with its talon. As the warrior struggles with the avatar, his other hand wields his bone sword with lethal precision stabbing both marines several times in the thinner armor covering their joints. Septentrio channels the warp into his arm turning it to iron. He grabs the bone sword, stopping it from removing his head and immobilizing the warrior. Notus cleaves into the arm holding the xenos blade. His chainsword's adamantium teeth swiftly find purchase in the thick chitin armor. With a whirling sound the chainsword bites deep into the limb black ichor spraying wildly. Pushing with all of his might Notus severs the limb. The warrior throws them off and jumps back arm still bleeding. A moment's hesitation on the creature's part proves fatal as Septentrio uses Might of the Ancients and propels himself at the warrior in a blink of an eye. Impaling the creature through the back his force staff cleaves through flesh, armor, and bone. It slams into the ground spitting the warrior and trapping him for execution. The force staff is channeling so much energy that it begins to boil the ichor streaming from the wound. Writhing in agony it is a release when Notus beheads the howling beast.

* * *

As the command squad limps out of the way, the Hive Tyrant stares at Zephyrus in broken gothi,c the words are more felt then heard, "The Hive mind wishes you dead, I am its instrument," It disconnects its venom cannon and throws it into the dust. Drawing its twin bone swords it readies itself for combat.

"You have chosen your executioner xeno," replies Zephyrus. He holsters his plasma pistol and draws a matching set of power swords that dates back to the great crusade. These weapons were reported to be forged by either the Manus of the Iron Hands or the Emperor himself. Their intended bearer is lost to the passage of time, the only clue is a small message craved into the pummel it reads, _glories that will be discovered._ He lunges at the tyrant shouting, "**For the Empire**!"

Zephyrus knows that the tyrant is stronger and faster, after their first pass of blades his armor is broken at the shoulder, a deep stab wound. The Tyrant has a long diagonal slash going from shoulder to waist. Zephyrus darts in both blades seeking an opening their power fields burst on contact as the tyrant creates a bioelectric field around himself. Laughing the xenos parries each attack with little effort, it lashes out with a straight kick that cracks the chest plate of the power armor. Though falling throw the air Zephyrus stabilizes his flight and lands in a skidding crouch. Charging again he lefts the xeno use the same pattern to defend against his strikes, sensing the counter he throws himself to the right narrowly missing the bone sword's wicked blade, twisting he pins the sword against some rubble and severs the tyrants arm. Leaping straight up he avoids a disemboweling downward slash from its other hand. Activating his jump pack he soars upward. Turning in midair he dives, his shadow covering the tyrant obscured in the exhaust cloud. He crashes into the creature shouting, "**We are the shadow of death, descending from the skies**!" Startled the tyranid lord looks up just Zephyrus rams his blades into the creatures neck and back the ground beneath gives way, creating a crater several meters wide and several meters deep.

The tyrant roars in pain as it tries to shake off the marine. Its tail whipping around, reaps a fearsome toll as it stabs repeatedly into Sky Reavers back and legs. Grunting in pain, Zephyrus twists the blades drawing the wounds deeper into its vitals, ichor streaming steadily down the creatures back. In its death throes it stabs blindly at the marine, hitting the astrates below the jump pack severing his spine. Before Zephyrus losses consciousness he can feel the creature die underneath him.

* * *

Zephyrus does not feel his most trusted brothers rush him back to the storm eagle for high above the planet the Writ of Exterminatus is commencing. On the battle-barge the serf crew loads a full spread of two-stage cyclonic torpedoes for launch. Over the Vox Hoeth begins, "As the Lord Admiral Militant of this Crusade_, in fealty to the God-Emperor (our __undying__ Lord) and by the Grace of the Golden Throne, I declare Exterminatus upon the Imperial World of Scipio VI. I hereby sign the death warrant of an entire world and consign a million souls to oblivion. May Imperial Justice account in all balance. The Emperor Protects."_ With the writ finished the _Gloria Ignatius_ opens fire, six three hundred meter long torpedoes hurtle toward the scorched earth of what was a thriving world, now only a barren hell spawn infest wasteland. As the planet killing weapons enter the atmosphere, the Sky Reavers are leaving low orbit seeking refuge to weather to coming storm. The torpedoes activate their melta-charges and plunge into the surface. Burrowing for hundreds of kilometers the exploded. The planet cracks along its fault lines as magma is shot out from the planet. Unable to contain the titanic energies the planet is shattered into millions of pieces creating a massive asteroid field. The Imperial ships now race to warp jump point to avoid the rest of the tyranid fleet.

Hoeth's ship alone hears the faint vox transmission of the Sky Reavers, turning around he heads back to recover the marines. As he does that a leviathan hive ship bears down on the _Asgardia_. Both battleships trade broadsides as Hoeth tries to find the marines. The longer ranged guns of the Emperor class have scored a critical hit on its engines slowing the creature. Hoeth not caring about the report his gunnery officer is giving points at a spot in space and yells, "There. Send our recon flight there." The planes are sent and quickly return shepherding the survivors of the Sky Reavers Fourth Battle Company back to the safety of the _Asgardia_. As soon as they are back aboard Hoeth orders, "All head full to the jump point."

* * *

Starting a running battle with a dozen of devourer vessels. Speer is beneath me coordinating damage control. I am still standing in the pulpit watching my command by shot out from underneath me. Halfway to the safe jump, ten minutes away from any major gravity well. It is time to clear a path. "Cut power to all unnecessary systems. 180 degree turn on my mark. Reroute the extra power to the maneuvering thrusters and weapons." Before I can finish a salvo of bio-plasma spines scores a direct hit on a starboard gun battery, the decompression throws the ship violently. I hit the edge of pulpit with a sharp crack, my arm is broken. Gritting my teeth, I take my sash and fashion a rough tourniquet. "Don't straighten out. Follow the turn and when we have that bastard in our sights let fly with everything and then emergency warp jump. If this continues then we won't make it to the jump point."

My crew thinks I am crazy but I know this will work it has to work. I stand in grim silence, reciting prayers to the Emperor over and over in my mind. The ships turn smooth's out and the leviathan is almost within boarding range. The gunnery officers are counting down and once they hit zero the entire right side is engulfed in flames as every weapon system is fired in quick recharge mode. The heavy plasma rounds burn the creatures spore clouds away. The multi-ton macro-shells carve into its thick armored hide. Its physic shrieks of pain resound in our head. Numerous fires break out as the second salvo rams into its weakening hull. The final plasma beams burn into its reactors releasing a localized supernova as we jump.


	4. The Future Takes Shape

**Chapter 4: The Future takes Shape**

As is the custom on _Matanuska _all of its citizens are entered into the rolls, a record of the person from time of acceptance to death. Where all of their deeds either heroic or horrible are placed, so anyone in the planet can get the measure of the person they are relying on. Nick takes his adoptive son to the medical wing to have him examined, finding it crowded with those injured over the course of the fighting he decides to visit Rachel instead. As he is walking to place she works at he stops, he can't take a kid there. Rachel is the owner of The Cloudy Moon, a good place for a drink and close if somewhat brief companionship. It is still the best bar on the whole damn planet in Nick's opinion but as the Lord Castellan has reminded him over and over it is not a place a Knight-Commander should be seen too often.

Sighing he looks down at Horus, the kids eyes are bright as he observes his surroundings taking in every detail. "Let's go tell the Castellan your name little one." Walking to the nearest wall console he calls up information about the Castellans whereabouts. "Inspecting the frigate, why am I not surprised." Before leaving he drops Rachel a quick message to meet some time tonight in his quarters with a bottle of whiskey and a bucket of ice. With that done he heads to one of the Keeps larger hangars.

After several security checks he is standing in front of the captured ship. Ugly compared to the Alliance ships he use to serve on but definitely a lot bigger and meaner. Most of the damage to the external hull has been repaired and the new metal looks like a grey scare on the reddish brown hull. One of the Knight-Errants walks out and waves me over, "Ah Nick I was just going to find you. Now that you're here the Castellan wants you to tour the ship with him." Looking down slightly he notices the baby I have in my hand. "Is that the child from the pod?"

"Yes it is. I have named him Horus."

"The tour can wait come with me please."

I turn to follow the older man. We head straight back to the medical bay. Pushing his way through the crowd we enter a sealed off portion of the bay. "This is my personal lab," says Knight-Errant of the Hospitallers Ponce de Leone. "Place the child into the scanner. I want to run a basic diagnostic." I place Horus in the scanner and stand behind the older knight. He presses a few keys and the scanner turns on. It hums as an orange beam is swept up and Horus several times. The data collected is then codified, analyzed, and displayed on the screen. What they discover is that Horus is not entirely human. Just at this moment the Lord Castellan walks in.

"Do you have the results yet?"

"Yes milord. They are on screen right now. I have never seen anything like this. Its DNA is similar to ours but it has been altered and the best way to describe it would be improved. Everything that humanity as a species lacks this child has. He will be faster, stronger, taller, immune to damn near every disease and that is only the tip of the ice berg. He will also mature at a significantly higher rate."

Stunned I look from the screen to my son in utter disbelief. "I thought that pod was from the batarian frigate. Some uprising gone badly and the kid was the only survivor."

The Castellan shakes his head, "No we have searched every inch of the ship. The only signs of internal damage was caused by the grenadiers. Did you run any tests on the pod?"

"Yes," replies De Leone, "It is made from an unknown material. All analysis was inconclusive so I dated the thing. It is not from any part of the past. That leaves me with only one hypothesis, it is from another galaxy or the future. As strange as that sounds the data has no other explanations."

The two men consider the possible ramifications this discovery has and do the first logical thing. "We tell no one," orders the Castellan. The two knights nod in agreement. "I gave you permission to rise the child and I cannot and will not go back on my word Nick. So what did you name him?"

"Horus. Horus milord. I thank you for not taking him from me. If you gentlemen can excuse me I would like to return my child to bed."

"Yes you may," replies the Castellan, "I would like to accompany you. I wish your council on what to do with our new ship."

As they head back to Nick's quarters he notices that Horus seems heavier and larger, pushing those thoughts aside he tunes back into the conversation. "Sir I think we should take one of the heavy guns off if possible to create anti-orbital battery. The rest of the ship should stay the way it is. Also have it do a detailed mining survey of the planet. Also its information banks could be of worth to some."

"Those were the same ideas I had. I just wanted conformation. That is why once your kid is old enough to become an aspirant you are going to find some people who will help us mine this rock without stabbing us in the back as well as some who would pay for the data." With those edicts stated the Lord Castellan takes his leave. After dropping his son off Nick heads to the training yards to fulfill one of his many duties, teaching squad tactics.

He has a new group of initiates and they are frustrating him to end. Wiping out his stun baton he has them run the obstacle course several times until they are exhausted. "Good very good, that was the warm up. You are going to run the obstacle course reserved for the grenadiers and dragoons. Be careful and work as a team. To make this interesting two other initiates teams are going to run it as well." Marching them over they see that they are going up against a senior class. Each one of the kids are prideful, their heads swell in the anticipation of victory and the glory they will achieve. "Listen up all of you," shouts Nick, "The losers gets no food or rest for the next 48 hours. Understand? Good. Now go!" the three squads rush ahead into the potentially lethal maze.

Each one of the three initiates play to their strengths not caring about the rest of the squad. They progress faster individually through the tests of strength, endurance, dexterity, reflex, and intelligence. They faltered when the challenge is built to be done easily by two people and they insist on doing it alone. As a result they break squad cohesion and slowly lose ground overall. The last challenge is simple, climb the rope and ring the bell. There are several baskets and one stand-alone rope. The older squads opt for the baskets as Nick's team arrive piecemeal. Pulling as one entity the older squads make it to the bell just as the first of the younger squad runs across the finish line yelling that he won. Another one is climbing and the other stuck waiting. The older teams crossed the line together. Once the squads were assembled Nicks initiates were screamed at, lectured, and then giving 48 hours of physical exercise and weapons drill to accomplish. Over the course of the next two days Nick watched as they become more dependent on each other as well as less prideful and more humble as a knight should be.

* * *

It took several months to get the anti-orbital cannon working but it was considered a major success the first time it had to preform, under actual combat conditions. Another raider was searching the system and got to close. It was disabled by the ground based gun and swiftly boarded and taken in orbit with Nick leading the grenadiers across the void into the enemy's ship. Also the mineral scans have located several massive veins of element zero, iridium, and platinum. Along with several hotspots of palladium. This can make the planet very rich or a very big target depending on who they share the data with.

As life goes on, Horus has grown from a small child to a teenager in peak physical condition. He excels at anything he attempts, quickly understanding any concept or problem. His talents however shine during his initial testing to determine what order he will be groomed for. He was selected to join the Knights of the Praesidium, the last time an aspirant won that honor was forty years ago. He is given twenty-four hours to say good bye to his parents and friends for he will see them again, only if he survives and passes to become an initiate. He is a year old and already towers over all but the tallest adults. Seeing his father and his lover Horus waves and walks over. Bowing as an initiate has been taught, "Father I have won us a great honor, I will study and train hard to ensure that you don't regret your decision to foster me."

Nick smiles, "Nonsense boy. You did this on your own. There was very little that I or the other instructors did. You are a natural at the martial arts. I am sure by the time I return you will be an ordained Knight. Let us go out and celebrate."

Horus looks slightly uncomfortable at that pronouncement, "Father I would prefer that we could spend some time together inside instead of going out." He used that tone of voice that seems to persuade anyone. It was easy for him to debate or lead his fellow aspirants during their early training. His father agreed and after meeting with several other friends the three of them went back to their home. Once inside Rachel and Nick busied themselves on cooking, Horus paced impatiently. "Father you said that you were going somewhere. May I ask where?"

From the kitchen he sticks his head out, "Yeah. I am going to take our new ship and head into Citadel space to find a trustworthy mining corporation and talk to some of my old friends in the Alliance about dealing with the growing threat of slavers. Also stop pacing you're going to go through the floor. Relax, why don't you go over the creed in your head. It helped me focused when I was starting here." Following his father's advice Horus sits and enters a meditative state. He feels his perception change, his gaze leaving his body. It feels like he is flying, he sees the sky obscured by the fierce clouds of a growing storm and feels something else something vast and alien. It shocks him back to reality.

* * *

He hears Rachel's inviting and friendly voice calling him, "Dinner is ready Horus. Come join us." Getting up he walks into the dining room, ducking instinctively as he passes the chandelier, he smiles mentally, his stature is an advantage everywhere but in the home. The odd family sits down and enjoys a pleasant meal, that last one together for a long time. Nick regales them both about his training during the N7 program and a few friends that have fallen in the line of duty. Once the dinner is done Rachel cleans up the table as the two men, well the man and the boy, walk outside. She thinks their crazy for standing out there in the frigid air and howling storms.

"So what is on your mind son," begins Nick once they are outside.

Horus shuffles uncertain at first but quickly builds his confidence, "I know I am different father. No one year old human should be like this. What am I?"

"You ask the only the question that I can't answer. I don't know what you are truly. The best way to describe you is the zenith of humanity. You are the perfection that humanity strives for. The problem with that is everything a person has to strive for you do without effort. Remember to embrace humility and compassion this will help you relate to us normal humans. Also by the time I get back your own deeds will probably surpass mine and the senior knights. I can't give you piece of mind son. You have to find that on your own. What I can give you is a fathers blessing. Hominis Triumphus." They embrace and Nick goes inside to be with Rachel and Horus stands out in the cold mountain air a little longer. His super sensitive hearing picking out the laugher that quickly moves to another room in Nick's quarters.

Looking up Horus stares at the stars, he was always fascinated by them every time his dad went on a shuttle trip he would beg and plead to accompany him, and he usually got his way. Listening to everything Nick has told him about the Alliance and the Council Horus's own goal has been to prove the galaxy wrong about humanity. They are a true power of the void, a race to respected and feared. For the honor and courage of its soldiers, for the skill and inventiveness of its workers, and the resolve of its leaders. He knows that he can't change the whole galaxy from here but hopefully he can help those poor souls trapped under the slavers lash in the Nemean Abyss.

The next morning Nick and Horus part the two men were quiet and stoic, a hug and a hand shake and they went their separate ways. Nick went to the shuttle bay to join up with a cohort of praesidium knights and get on with his mission in citadel space. Horus reports to another shuttle bay so he can be sent to the Praesidium Castle, where he will be trained for the next several years in the arts of combat, diplomacy, science, literature, and chivalry. If he survives his training he will become a member of one of the most lethal and honorable orders on the planet.

* * *

"All right captain lets head to the Citadel I have people to meet and credits to find," says Nick from the bridge of the Tempest, the batarian frigate that they captured. The captain relays his orders to his helms man and the ship plots a course through the relay network, it will take an estimated three weeks to get to the Terminus Systems-Traverse border and then another week to get to the Serpent Nebula. During the voyage Nick was busy reaching out to old friends from his Alliance days, must brushed him off except one. Joe is now a representative of the Illusive Man and is willing to buy the data and help with the mining. The deal was an agent will come in person to verify the information and then payment will sent. Nick agreed but with one caveat the person is picked up on the Citadel and the exchanged made on _Matanuska_. As they reached the border they pick a distress call of a Turian marine detachment on a nearby planet. The transmission though garbled indicated that they got ambushed by a Batarian lead slaver band, even though Nick does not like aliens he respects the Turian soldiers with their sense of duty and honor. Plus he really hates Batarians. "Captain divert course and tell the knights to muster we have slavers to kill and goodwill to gain."

The frigate dropped out of FTL and was greeted by the sight of a destroyed Turian frigate and a pair of heavily damage slaver ships. They are broadcasting the batarian IFF codes and the other ships fall for the ruse. The captain of the Tempest gets closer to the other ships and open fire. Taken by surprise the slavers succumb to the relentless barrage and explode. The knights shuttles descends into the planet's atmosphere, above them the frigate's broadside guns open fire with a quick low-velocity strike to wipe out several large concentrations of slaver scum.

Planetside, the Turians are reeling from the unsuspected reinforcements that the slavers got. Captain Maiel Ignis is studying the holo-map in a small cave cursing Murphy's Law, at least those human books weren't wrong when they described its impact on combat. His plan was prefect, send a few infiltrators and an engineer to hit the small outposts surrounding the main camp and then wait to kill off the reinforcements as they responded to the initial attacks. They have been steadily reducing the garrison of this slaver base when their friends showed up and deployed at least two companies of air-mobile troops. Those gunships changed the rules and Ignis was reacting well until they got ambushed. Now with half of is team dead because of an orbital strike they are currently defending a small cave system until someone comes and rescues them.

"Sir," one of his soldiers runs into the cave, "There is another ship in orbit. It is a design that is a common batarian slavers but with different markings.'

"Great one more ship to deal with once we get off this rock. I don't think this mission could get any easier do you?"

The soldier laughs and agrees with the captain. Saluting he goes out of the cave and back onto the firing line. Ignis is moving squads around on the tactic map with deft and skill. Turning flanks, engaging in ambushes, and countering charges. He is making the enemy bleed for every turian life that is lost. At least we managed to burn through their jamming for a few hours, help could be on the way. The radio cackles to life in spite of the heavy interference. Thinking it is a Turian flotilla coming to the rescue he activates a new ECCM program and the message comes through nice and clear, "This is the Knights of the Guard order Lighting, we are coming to aid you. Mark friendly positions with IR strobes at frequency 375 Mhz."

"Well," thinks Ignis, "This is unexpected." As he relies the instructions to his men he orders a fighting withdrawal to the command base. Satisfied he grabs his Raptor DMR and joins his men on the firing line. The slavers have brought up heavy weapons and have peppering the Turians with sustained heavy machine gun fire for the past two hours and only recently have been dropping mortars all over the hillside. Most of his men have been wounded and he is no exception. Hearing a whistling sound he pulls the man next to him into to cover and shelters him as a quartet of mortar rounds are walked over his position. Catching a blast of shrapnel in his leg he snorts, "Idiots can't even shoot straight with a mortar." Peeking his head out he almost got hit with a Kishock harpoon. He quickly ducks back, and hears the soldier next to him chuckling. "When is the cavalry going to come?" he wonders aloud. Two sonic booms are heard thirty seconds later.

* * *

He watches as a pair of shuttles swoop down, they open fire on the gunships in a looping dive. The gunships scatter in the face of heavy cannons and missile fire. Flying over the battlefield the hatches on the shuttles open and a dozen of human soldiers jump from the aircraft straight into the slavers ranks. Stunned at their bravery or stupidity what happens next amazes everyone. Each soldier clad heavy armor made in the style of the medieval ages, of a dark grey color with a gold lightning bolt displayed on a dark blue shield. They are carrying what looks like shields created from their omni-tools, a heavy machine gun, and a sword.

With a roar they charge the enemy, shields up and machine guns braced. The slavers try to halt the charge while under a hail of suppressive fire, those that do pop up are quickly put down with shredded chest or head. In less than a minute the knights are amidst their ranks. The typhoons fall silent as each warrior draws the blade from their hip and proceeds to crave though their foe with ruthless efficiency. The slavers break and run from the unstoppable warriors. The Turians cheer from the hilltop. As the knights secure the area Ignis and men move from their positions into the open waiting for the shuttles return.

A single gunship trailing black oily smoke strafes the Turians with cannon, missile, and bombs killing dozens before it succumbs to its wounds and crashes into the hillside. Ignis is slowly losing conciseness as he is pulled from the carnage. He is one of five survivors. With their task complete the knights head back up to their ship and resume their mission.

* * *

Horus's first is challenge in joining the order is to get there. The trainers on the shuttle dropped off him and six other men in the middle of the foothills. They are wearing light clothes and were given a location, compass, and stars to follow. As the first three that make will be accepted. The six men rush off in the direction as soon as the shuttle leaves. Horus recalling his father's stories of survival training gathers up thick leaves and bark. By placing them in his clothes he is creating a form of waterproofing because a storm is building. The other aspirants get bogged down in the rain, Horus uses this time to push ahead of them. The journey unknown to those attempting it will take three months of hardship.

His days slowly form a timeless blur, everything has boiled down to survival. He has hunted the creatures of the forest and has been hunted and yet he is still going his resolve strong. It has been two months since he started out and the planet has made him more self-reliant. He also manage to craft a crude blade, from the claws of one of the predators on this rock. The creature was a theropod with a slate grey hide of a thick mixture of scale and chitin. It stood nine meters tall with a pair of meter long talons. Horus was chased by the creature for several days until he lured into a simple trap.

Planning his ambush he wove together the saplings and vines into a thick braid and strung it between to trees. He partially broke the trees so that two would fall when the braid was broken. He fasten a dozen sharpened spikes to the two trees and set about finding his prey. It found him and he has been leading into his trap. At a full sprint Horus feels the thunderous footsteps getting closer and closer. The beast roars as its prey is just out of its sight. Horus dodges nimbly through the trees hoping to not to get eaten. The creature uses its size and strengthen to uproot trees and barrel toward Horus. Seeing his markers Horus leaps into the air, his powerful muscles propel him skyward. While in the air he throws a rock at the block holding the braid flush with the ground. The braid snaps up as the creatures charges into to. Snap, crash, and a shriek as the wooden spears hit home. The saurian is pinned, wounded but still alive. Horus walks up to and grabs one of the spikes that came loose, staring right into the monsters eyes he stabs. The creature gives a death cry and falls silent. Wanting to ensure the knights believe that he killed a terrex, he pulls one of the talons off the creature. That night he feasts, the next day he moves away from the carcass quickly as he numerous smaller predators approaching.

Another month passes and he reaches his destination, a castle perched atop sheer cliffs. Shrugging he begins his climb, his powerful limbs easily dig hand holes in the rock. It takes him a few hours to reach the castle door. He is tired, wearing torn and tarred clothing, a terrex talon on his back, and a smile on his chiseled dark features. The door opens and a knight welcomes him in, he is the first to arrive and has won the right to train with the Knights of Praesidium. He lives a spartan existence till he becomes a knight each day is taken up with weapons drills both ranged and melee against other initiates, drones, and senior knights. Then comes studying famous and important figures in galactic history, everyone from artists to generals are committed to memory. Squad drills and battle drill is learned then comes lessons in chivalry. Food is served twice a day, the trainees get one hour of personal time just before lights out at midnight.

As Horus homes his body and mind into the prefect leader, Nick has reached the Citadel and is sitting in Chora Den waiting for Joe's friend, what he does not expect is the raven haired beauty walk up him. "Nick I presume," she says in silky Australian accent, "I am representative of Joe's friends. I take you have information discussed?"

"Yes I do. Can I please have your name before we leave?"

"Sure, it is Miranda Lawson."

"Right this Miss. Lawson." The group heads back to the Tempest. Before they leave the Serpent Nebula Miranda is subjected to a heavy EMP to short out any homing devices that she has on her person. "Sorry about that but until the Lord Castellan decides that the deal is on we need to maintain the highest security protocol."

"Don't trust me?"

"To be frank no."

The Tempest heads back to the relay network in the medical hold, Ignis and his five teammates are still in a coma. Their injuries were extensive, too much for the equipment on the Tempest to handle. Besides Nick thinks that they could be useful to Matanuska as instructors and as fighters if they want a better paying job and revenge. As the jumps it fails to notice the small corvette follow.


	5. Trials and Travels

15

**Chapter 5: Trials and Travels**

Over the next month of relay travel Nick has been impressed with Miss. Lawson's skill in the training ring and her intelligence, but also annoyed at her arrogance and superiority complex. What he does not like is his mounting suspicions of what organization she belongs to. While he does not like the Alliance and their accommodationist policies he still views Cerberus as little more than a terrorist organization. Worried he vows to keep a close eye on Miss Lawson for the duration of the trip or until he can confront her about her employer.

Fed up her cockiness he seeks her out after most of the crew have fallen asleep. Walking into the mess he sees her getting a drink of water. "You, I have had it with your evasiveness and arrogance. Training room. I want answers." With a self-assured smile she gets and walks to the arena. Both of them wordlessly don the sparring armor. Stepping into the ring it hums as it disables biotic fields, "No Biotics, this will be contest of skill and strength."

"Very well," Miranda replies shifting her position into a fighting stance.

Nick lunges and his blow is blocked with a swift parry they enter a close dance as Miranda uses her flexibility and agility to Nick's powerful strikes from hitting. They go on for several minutes neither side telling. Miranda is slowly tiring, she is not use to this kind of combat. Nick on the other hand has yet to reach his peak. Years of combat all across the galaxy has honed his body into a weapon, which the N7 program tempered and the knightly orders has polished. Despite all of this he is amazed this women has defied his victory for so long. Setting his jaw he increases his speed throwing her off guard. The first pattern shatters her guard, the second disarms her, and the third lands her on her back his blade lightly resting at her throat. "You think you are the prefect form of humanity, not even close. I have seen perfection and you are a pale shadow of it. So," pressing the tip of his sword into her neck," "Who do work for?"

"Fine, you win. I am a representative of Cerberus."

"A terrorists then."

"No, we exists for the betterment of humanity. My employer believes that humanity should be at the forefront of the galaxy. That is why we are helping you and your planet. Now get off of me or you'll regret it," Nick feels a sharp poke in his groin. Shaking his head he gets up and offers Miranda a hand. She accepts it and adds, "When are done playing knight in shining armor I may have a job for you."

"No thanks. I have discovered my purpose and don't need to work for a "terrorist" organization."

* * *

On _Matanuska_ Horus has completed all the trials and tests to become a knight. His final challenge was to raid a slaver base and come back with something valuable. He lead his squad to victory, he personally wiped out the garrison on the main compound and returned with hundreds of freed slaves. These people a mix of human, turian, asari, and salarian have all pledge their loyalty to Horus and in return for freeing them they want to live and work on _Matanuska. _This gives Horus a way to fulfill his desire of freeing the enslaved in the Abyss, bring them back to his planet and have them work, live, and if they choose to fight the slaver threat. It won't be an easy life but it will have be a purposeful one.

The _Tempest_ returned without much fanfare. A shuttle was dispatched from the orbiting frigate as soon as their security codes were verified. Nick and Miranda were alone in the shuttle, his knights are going to come down later. Horus was discussing his idea of increasing the planets population with freed slaves by giving them paid work and freedom to choose how to live their lives. "The idea is sound in theory, but we don't have the ships do this," replies the Lord Castellan.

"That is true then it must be a priority as part of the agreement you make with Miss Lawson. Also we should try to get our own shipyard, if we expand in the Abyss then we will have to be self-sufficient. In addition we would need a small battlegroup to ensure initial security and strike capability."

"What should I offer then?"

"All of the resources except what we need for our own use and any information or items of interest we find on the slaver bases."

"Why don't you do this? You are the youngest Knight of Guard, Order of the Storm no less. This is your idea Horus, you fight for it."

* * *

The shuttle was detoured to the Keep of the Knights of the Guard. The castle is located on top of a plateau its sheer cliff sides are the only elevation for miles. The fortress is a mix of old and new. Stone walls several meters high, have ablative armor plate on the outside and kinetic barriers built in. The towers are rounded bastion with a quartet of heavy weapons on the roof and dozens of firing windows. Hanging from the keep are banners that have the heraldry of each order. "Impressive," remarks Miranda as the shuttle enters the hangar bay, hewn from rough living rock in the cliff face. An honor guard of each Order forms at the end of the shuttle ramp. As it opens the Knights present arms as one unit, impassively they watch the two people walk down the entry way to the Lord Castellan and Knight Horus. They start chanting in ancient Latin a chant of martial pride and honor as the party exchanges pleasantries.

"Miss Lawson," begins the Lord Castellan, "I welcome you to _Matanuska_ and Keep of the Praesidium. Now I will leave in the more than capable hands of Knight Horus." Bowing he turns and leaves with his guardians. Nick also takes his leave citing the need to check on the Turian soldiers he rescued. That leaves just Horus towering over Miranda. His presence fills the room and is far more impressive than his imposing size.

His deep sonorous voice booms out, "Milady would you care to join me somewhere more comfortable and begin these negotiations?" Lost for words Miranda can't help but stare at his perfect visage. She nods slowly her legs feel like jelly and her mind mush. "Very well please follow me." With a flourish Horus turns his long cape flowing as he turns on his heel. Miranda simple follows in awe. They reach a warm inviting room. One side as a fireplace and above it a large computer display, one had the all in one communication and equipment management suite, the last two had dark wood paneling holding trophies, a few pictures, and books of all things. Miranda walks over to the bookshelf and scans the spines, Horus smiles, "See any you like milady?" A slight shift in posture and she turns like a shy teenage girl with a crush not at all like the confident and deadly women she is. "Join me," continues Horus. He is sitting near the fire on a chair build for his large size opposite him is a plainly beautiful table and another chair, normal sized.

Sitting down Horus offers anything to drink, she politely refuses. "To business then?" ask Horus. Miranda nods. Horus begins, "This planet holds a large amount of mineral wealth. We need help extracting this wealth and modernizing the planet." The terms are this your organization gets all of the resources except what we need for local use. In addition we require a small battlegroup for security and to grow this planets population. I want the ships to free the slaves of this region and bring them back to work and live and freedom and safety. I know that you won't be here forever, so the last request is to help build the infrastructure to build and maintain cruiser size ships. In return you get the mineral wealth of this planet and its system plus any information we find raiding the slavers." As he presents his case his argument is layered his with powerful stature and charisma. Miranda her senses already dulled by looking upon his form is further overwhelmed by his speech. The God-Emperor of Man created the primarchs to be powerful statesman, diplomats, and generals. His efforts were not wasted and Miranda was completely swayed. Finding her voice she agrees to his terms, this could be a good way to expand human power and influence in the region.

* * *

Nick was waiting in the outer part of the medical bay. He oversaw their transfer from the _Tempest_ to the Keep. He wanted to ensure that the medbay has the necessary dextro-acid medicines. An unnecessary concern since Horus and his Storm Knights have been rescuing xeno populations from slavery. A young Hospitaller Knight sticks his head and tells him that the turian captain is awake and wants to see you. Nick gets up and wakes into the room and is greeted with a week smile. "The medics say I owe you my life and the lives of men. How many did you save?"

"Only you and four others. They are recovering slowly. What I came down here for is to ask you about your future. We can send you back to Citadel space or you can stay here become a Knight and fight the slavers in the Abyss to rescue those unfortunate souls and get revenge."

Sighing Ignis thinks about his failure, he lost over fifty highly-trained marines his career in the military is going to take a long time to recover. This offers him a chance of redemption and revenge. "I will have to talk to my men but count me in. Beside I want to figure out why in the Spirits name would you bring a sword to gunfight?" Nick just laughs as he shakes the Turians hand and leaves the room for the Training Halls.

* * *

With the deal made the next few years has seen a great deal of change on _Matanuska_. Its population as swelled due to the counter raiding and liberation strategy of Horus. Miranda was assigned to oversee this project and the small fleet Cerberus ships were sent to the planet. Hours has become the Lord Castellan and the planet has still kept its feudal nature but expended its industrial might. Several large factories where built underground and a large dockyard was built in orbit, there is currently one heavy cruiser under construction, there fleet numbers two dozen frigates five destroyers (a new unique class), and a pair of light cruisers. Cerberus has committed four dozen frigates, ten cruisers, and a single small dreadnaught to ensure its convoys pass through the Abyss and Terminus Systems unmolested.

"Miranda," Horus starts warmly, "Would you like to join my Knights and me on a raid. We have discovered a large convoy that has three freighters filled with humans taking from the Skyllian Blitz if our intelligence is not mistaken."

"I would be honored Lord Castellan."

They are in the ship _No Higher Honor_ a few hours later streaking through the relay network. She is a destroyer, at three hundred and twenty five meters she combines the best aspects of a cruiser and frigate. Where the Alliance ships are smooth curvature and the Batarian ships' are blocky, she is neither. Her body is long and rounded, her sides straight covered in slab armor, guardian lasers, and shuttle bay doors. Her engine array is a thick circular cluster opposite its triangle prow. It is a dagger shaped killer armed with four frigate weight mass accelerator and a cruisers compliment of broadside guns. Her guardian system is just effect as a frigate's but benefits from the extra power the larger drive core provides.

"Milord," begins Capt. Maiel Ignis, "We are approaching mission area and are going dark." As the ship leaves the relay it cuts all of its primary systems and just floats on its inertia. Approaching the target from the direction of the sun as the destroyer to get through the slaver outer patrols with ease. Still awash in background radiation and interference the main power comes back on. Disruptor torpedoes are loaded and targets locked in, the rail guns are powered up and the capacitors are quickly charged. From the blackness of the void they open fire. Four incandescent white streaks hit a pair of slaver ships killing them instantly as the hull is cored and the superstructure melted. Firing a salvo of torpedoes the destroyer accelerates into the convoy. Its guardian laser stabbing out killing fighters, shuttles, torpedoes, and melting the FTL drives of their primary targets, three large bulk freighters filled with slaves.

The outer patrol vessels turned around and races back to the convoy. Ignis then fired a torpedo that had a large ezzo laced warhead, it exploded and wiped the sensors clean. There is so much backwash and interference that ships will have very limited detection ranges. The _No Higher Honor_ was built with this in mind, her sensors are operating at seventy-five percent capacity. She detects the charging slavers and methodically wipes them out. With the escort killed the destroyer moves to each freighter in turn demanding their surrender. The first two did, its slaves liberated and told that they have the chance at a new free live on _Matanuska_. The slavers of each ship after giving the other captains and crews an all clear that they weren't killed on sight, were nominally arrested. Taken to the brig, the slavers were gunned down and left to be dealt with later. The last ship refused, Horus decreed that his knights were going to take the ship.

* * *

Ignis showing the same flair for void combat as he did for small squad tactics moves his ship alongside the freighter. Using the guardians set to low power output he burns a dozen entry points in the hull. The Knights however use their shuttles and hit the bow and stern, hacking into the maintenance access ports. The move in to their objects in close four man teams, each storm knight is clad in heavy dark blue armor with a reinforced shield capacitor as well as bonuses tailored to the individual warrior. Usually the Order of the Storm is armed with a mix of striker and valkyrie assault rifles but for a close bordering operation they have their signature eagle heavy machine pistols with high explosive armor piercing ammunition and enhanced magazine size. They carry those formidable handguns along with their monomolecular swords, unlike normal swords these blades contain a conducting element so it can sheathed in either an electric or a plasma field, allowing to slice through anything regardless of its protective barrier.

Moving through their breaches they find no enemy, clearly they are waiting for them to storm through the breaches along the centerline. Horus smiles and takes point with Miranda behind him. Slowly sounds of gunfire and war cries are heard throughout the ship. Horus is a whirlwind of death, his sense are superlative, and killing foes just as they open hatches or hide behind corners. His armor goes from a dark blue to a reddish black as they advance, leaving bodies either cut neatly with their blades or torn apart by the heavy pistols. Miranda though a highly trained and experienced operative can't compete with these living weapons, we should never anger them she thinks to herself as another body hits the deck missing their head.

The rest of the Knights have secured their objectives; engine room, armory, slave pens, and the hangar bay. That leaves just the bridge, Horus and his squad advances towards the door under a hail of well-aimed fire, two people shoot two charge into close combat has the heavy rounds whip inches past their heads. At the locked bulkhead Horus calls out, "Surrender and we will spare you a painful death." Seconds tick by and nothing happens, Horus rises his foot and snaps a kick so fast the only thing they see is the bulkhead crumple inward. Another blow and it is shot into the command space impaling an unfortunate soldier on the other side. The knights rush in pistols blazing, the bridge is quickly the center of a maelstrom of lethal shrapnel and powerful biotics another hallmark of the Knights of the Storm. Their captain calls out a challenge to Horus, the firing stops instantly. The warriors face each other waiting for an opening, Horus lunges he strikes the batarian slaver with enough force to pin him to the wall creating an impression in the metal. His Knights charge and kill the last remaining xenos. Each body is then beheaded and left as a message.

* * *

These raids became more and more common place as Horus builds up the naval might of his planet. Slowly they liberated entire worlds and established a small twelve planet empire with two dozen vassal worlds. They once suffered one major attack. Tens of thousands were killed on an idyllic garden world and left to rot, the slavers and scum sent their own message to Horus. His retribution however took months to form, its result was the annihilation of the every planet that supported attack and harbored the attackers. As a result ten planets are now radioactive wastelands after a combination of orbital bombardment and nuclear strikes. On each and every world Horus described the crime and sentenced the population to death to answer for their crimes of killing innocent humans (majority), turians, asari, batarians, and salarians.

* * *

**Escaping the orbit of ****Scipio VI**

_The final plasma beams burn into its reactors releasing a localized supernova as we jump. _As the energy waves expends my ships craves a path through realities. Though we did not die or explode the dying tyranids warp shadow causes us to be plunged far deeper into the hellish realm than any other Imperial vessel has ever been and seen again. The bleed through of energy has also weaken our Gellar fields. The Navigator starts screaming, "Death's wave approaches. We are dammed for our folly," before he passes out. Heeding his warning I order the ship to do an emergency revision. The ship starts to groan and buckle as the wave of dark chaotic energy lashes at its weaken shields. As a shadow starts to coalesce on the bridge I hear dark laughter in my head and my nose starts to bleed. Slowly losing consciousness, I see Brother-Librarian Septentrio charge unto the bridge his physic hood alight with power and then blackness. Space and time have no meaning in the warp as does reality the ship tore back to normal space filled with unfamiliar stars and a blacked out ghost ship.

* * *

I awake in my cabin, getting up slowly I stumble to my shower, the hot water helps clear my mind. Feeling slightly better I dress in my formal duty uniform and walk to the bridge. Upon entering the men salute. "Resume your duties and get me a status update," I bark in my clipped command voice.

Speer walks up, "Sir the ships main and secondary systems are inoperable. We are running on emergency power. The Senior Magos administered the last rites on the number three main generator. If we get the others fixed and incorporate the tertiary reactors we can make up the short fall. Crew loss, five thousand, and are mainly ratings, so no major problem. The Starboard Battery is out of action, all the guns are damaged and the battery's gunners have been spaced. All flights systems are down and we have minor breaches all over the ship, I would rate structural integrity as good. Overall we are drifting dead in the void once power is restored and the systems reset we will be combat effective. This leads to our other problem the navigation systems and logic engines don't recognize the stars also our Novas Nobilite is in a coma and the astropaths are all dead."

"Very well. Focus on getting the ship back to combat readiness. Then we will make small warp jumps till we find a ship and get a star map."

Yes Milord."

* * *

Leaving the bridge I seek out the Astrates, it does not take long to find them the command squad was just approaching the bridge. "Admiral," begins Notus, "I am Force Commander and Standard Bearer Brother Notus. While Zephyrus is recovering I am in command of the Sky Reavers. We have important matters to discuss."

"I agree. Let us go to the Strategium."

Walking through the damage parts of my ship I wince at the pain I put it through, gathering two Kasrkin we encounter on the way they accompany us. Entering the room I tell the Kasrkin that none may enter on pain of death. Saluting they begin to scan the hallway for threats. Septentrio steps forward and pulls out the Emperors Tarot, "These cards are used to divine events that can occur. They are linked to the Emperors will, and react to his powers of foresight. Most of these cards are unresponsive and that in addition to the state of the astropaths and navigator leads me to conclude we are no longer in our reality." Cries of heresy and shock are ignored as Septentrio continues, "Also the warp here is calm with no taint or demonic presence. The tarot has also revealed this to me, drawing a few cards Septentrio explains, "Son, Lost, reclaimed, Imperium, glory. I am inferring that the Emperors will has sent us to find something, a lost son or something else here to reclaim it for the glory of Imperium or to form one here. We must get a stellar map soon." "I," his eye fade into the darkness of his hood, "Detect a ship approaching we have two days at most before they get here and they are not human."

Hoeth stiffens this revelation is shocking heretical even but he knows Septentrio is right he feels it in his being. "Very well. We will take this ship and plunders its navigational banks and then we will plan to enact His Will in this universe, to protect humanity and ensure its dominance." Work on the ship increased past its already frantic pace, each crewman from Hoeth to the lowliest rating worked his fingers to the marrow. Yet the ship was combat ready.

* * *

Dropping out of FTL is the winged oval shape of an asari cruiser, its captain is both scared and happy to be the first to welcome this new ship and its crew into Citadel space. The part that scares her is that is huge, eighteen kilometers long battleship. Its hull is covered in baroque gothic features it is both an impressive and off putting sight. Its flanks and spine are covered in dozens if hundreds of gun ports, it has cavernous launch bays, and a massive amount of sensors sticking out of its thick armored prow. Its hull is covered in battle wounds some fresh others thousands of years old. The ship screams war and destruction is all we know and we have no mercy for our foes. If this is not causing the asari captain to question her sanity the fact that no ezzo is detected or that there sensors are being stopped by some kind of shielding. "Hail them," she orders as the communication signals connect and the comms officers clear up the signal the asari captain is greeted by an older human with several facial scares and cybernetic implants. He is dressed in the manner of a human from the early 1800s. She is close to wilting under his intense cold rage filled stare. Gathering her voice she begins, "Welcome this is the Asari cruiser Light of Illium, before she can continue the man with cold eyes interrupts her.

"Xenos by the might of the Imperium and by the will of the God-Emperor I order you to surrender your ship and crew for judgment. Failure to compile will result in death."

* * *

Confused at the language the asari captain tries again. As she repeats her opening message Hoeth interrupts again, "Suffer Not the Xeno to Live. Ave Imperator." He cuts the link and orders that a salvo of disruption shells are to be fired at the xenos ship. His crew response with all haste. As the asari captain is contemplating hailing them again or waiting for reinforcements the large ship opens fire, an instant later the ship goes dark. Ten minutes later, the asari have gathered to repel borders they hear a series of thumps along the hull.

A whoosh roar as the space marines use melta charges to cut to the hull. Dozens are melted instantly as the powerful microwaves wash over their bodies. The giants rush into the ship, their bolt guns barking. The asari try to defend themselves but their weapons only chip the paint of their ceramite and adamantium power armor. The marine's attack was too fast too vicious for the defenders to do anything but fire off hasty snaps shots at the fear inducing warriors. Olympias, Notus, and Skeiron attack the bridge, most of the command staff is cut down by the power sword of the champion or gutted by the Force Commander's chainsword. Those that survived their initial foray beg for mercy, plead for their lives as they surrender. All they received was the Emperor mercy delivered from the Astrates plasma pistol. Notus clicks the vox, "All teams report."

"Team Fear, Clear."

"Team Fury, Clear."

"Team Wrath, Clear."

"Team Eagle, Clear."

"Very well secure your positions and what for mission extraction orders. Brother Skeiron proceed to data mine the craft so we may leave and purge it." As Skeiron downloads the entire database into memory crystal the asari captain feverishly collects all of the data about the ship and the marines and sends it to the Citadel before Olympias sees that she is still alive and ends her suffering with a thrust to heart.

Skeiron looks up and tells Notus, "I am finished we may leave."

"All teams return to the transports." The Astrates fall back quickly and in good order. Once abroad the _Asgardia_, Hoeth orders and volley of plasma rounds to destroy the ship. Twelve guns in the prow open fire in a rolling barrage. The asari cruiser, which to men and women on the _Asgardia_ see as small destroyer, is eviscerated by the kilo-tonne heavy shells. Its ezzo core is hit and the ship disintegrates in a blue-white flash.

Hoeth looks to Septentrio, "While the logic engines interpret the data could attempt to use your warp craft to wake our navigator brother-librarian?"

"I will try."

* * *

As the Astrates deal with that problem Hoeth has the ship execute a short warp jump, the warp drives tear a whole in reality and the bulk of the _Asgardia_ slides into a placid lake versus the storm tossed sea that they are used to. In the Nemean Abyss, Horus feels a tingle move up and down his spine. A feeling that he associates with the other place. In the Citadel Tavos, the Asari Councilor, is reading the broken and vague report sent by their missing cruiser and wondering what happen. She has several more asari and turian vessels routed to the area to investigate. Finishing with she moves on to the after-action report of the new Spector John Shepard and his missions Feros and Noveria.

Hoeth despite being lost in some other Throne forsaken reality or universe is happy. Along with Zephyrus he has a chance to use his forces in the manner he deems proper. If the Astrates want to recreate the Great Crusade he will ensure it succeeds and his name will be recorded and honored like the Primarchs of old. Also Septentrio has managed to revive his navigator who is scanning the warp for the Astronomican. Several hours later he reports that it is missing and that the warp is fundamentally different here. That confirms the Librarian's theory in addition to the star charts not having the Eye of Terror or other planets of the Imperium listed by these strange constructs called Mass Relays. Brother Skeiron has taken a wealth of information from the xenos ship. It will takes weeks to properly codify and analysis the information though.


	6. Discovery and Revelations

**Chapter 6: Discovery and Revelations**

With the slaves rescued the _No Higher Honor_ heads back to its home. After Ignis is done with his after-action report and overseeing the ship he gives the con to his XO, an asari who was once a member of the Eclipse mercenary band before joining Horus. He acknowledges her salute and leaves the bridge heading for his cabin and a long, by ship standards, shower then bed. Before he can enter a messenger catches him, "Milord, Castellan Horus would like your company in his quarters." Dismissing the messenger Ignis sighs as his chance for the bliss of a hot shower escapes him. He reluctantly turns and heads to a lower deck via the stairs. An important design note of every _Matanuska_ made vessel is that there are stairs as well as elevators connecting every deck.

Entering the castellan chambers it seems to Ignis that he has shrunk, everything in this room is larger to accommodate the size of the fully matured primarch. Clearing his throat he calls out, "You wished to see Milord? Is it not enough that I am forced to spend the majority of my day in your company, listening to every idea and catering to every whim? So when I finally am able to shower and sleep I come running at your call."

Horus walks into his solar from his bedroom clad in dark blue robes he is smiling listening to the veteran turian grumble. "Are you finished Captain? Here I thought it would be polite to offer "one of the finest captains in our navy" some wine and a friendly game or two of chess."

Both beings laugh as they are continue to trade good natured insults. "Horus one of the reasons I joined you and left my position in the Hierarchy is that they are not willing to do anything about the pirates and slavers that prey on the innocents they claim to protect. I also wanted to know why you use swords instead of guns. Every raid we stop is something no Citadel captain has achieved, we have done more in the past three years than the Council in past three hundred."

"That is true," agrees Horus, "But I want more. Once have we enough power both resources and military, I want to join the Citadel so they are forced to enter the Abyss and Terminus Systems. Your move."

Looking at the chess board Ignis moves one of pawns forward. "What if the Council rejects or pays us lip service? Also seeing and training with the knights I have come to appreciate the art of swordplay. It is far different and harder than the books make it out to be. Your move."

Horus moves one of his knights and opens up his bishop and threatens his opponent's rook. "If they do not aid us we will leave and forge our empire in the Abyss based on honor, duty, and honesty. Not like the Councils lack of willpower or its indecisiveness. Also I agree with you on the art of swordplay being difficult to master but elegant and unstoppable once done. A noble pursuit of a warrior. Your turn." Taking the bait Ignis protects his rook and ends up losing his queen. They spend several more hours relaxing and discussing galactic politics.

* * *

While in Citadel space rumors of a demon ship are starting to spread. It is said to be massive and appears out of thin air, has no ezzo, and leaves death in its wake. The only constant fact that the Council has that it is human. Their interrogation of Udina and the Alliance High Command reveal that no ship is missing. The STG reports no major arms build or other irregularities. They conclude that it is a pirate or a Cerberus vessel.

Despite the evidence or lack of it Tavos is not convinced that it is what the STG report says it is. A pirate ship could not take on an asari cruiser in straight combat and there was no traces of ezzo from the other ship so that rules out Cerberus. All she has are strange energy readings that have been ruled as a radiation burst from a stellar phenomenon. She walks to her holopad and has the communications center contact the Normandy.

On the frigate, the trail for Saren has gone cold. Shepard is waiting for his visions to get clearer or for Saren to show himself. In the meantime his team have been doing all kinds of odd jobs in order to keep a positive credit flow and hone their skills. Going over all he knows about the Reapers and his visions, Shepard has no idea what they truly are except that he is convinced that they are a threat. "Commander," Joker says over the intercom, "You have an incoming message from the Council."

Thanking Joker, Shepard walks to the briefing room and is greeted by the holographic form of Tavos. Before she could begin Shepard says, "If you called to further question my decision concerning the elimination of the Rachni Queen forget it and hang up now before the link "experiences technical difficulties."

Shaking her head, "It is not about that. It is about the ghost ship. I have an energy signature that I want you to track down. Consider this a priority until a new lead on Saren comes to light. Goodbye Shepard."

Heading up to the bridge he has the energy signature run through all of the Citadel Race's monitoring systems. It takes several hours but he has gotten a large and stable trail heading to the Terminus Systems. He has the information crossed with noted shipping lanes and discover that they intersect repeatedly. Mainly ones used by alien species. That could explain why the Alliance has no reports outside of the rumors Shepard muses.

* * *

On the _Asgardia_ Hoeth is wondering if there is any presence of humanity in this universe. All they have encounter over the course of several weeks are xenos races. Each ship was boarded so that important intelligence can be gathered. So far these xenos are weak and pathetic. On one hand it is refreshing to battle an alien that is not the Eldar or the Ork but these asari, salarian, volus, elcor, and turian. At least the last group had some fight and fire in their hearts for they had the audacity to fire at a ship of His Divine Majesty. It was a good test of the shields against their macro-cannons, it did nothing but cause it to flare.

Staring out into the void Hoeth wonders what the Emperor requires us to do in this universe if there is no humanity to defend. "Milord," Speer says, "The navigator is detecting another vessel close to us. He says its physic signature shows humans on border."

"Good a chance to judge their purity. Leave the warp and prepare to hail the vessel."

On the Kowloon class freighter _Wall Street_, its captain has the ship drop out of FTL to enter the relay network. Re-entering real space they are greeted by the demon ship sitting right in front of them like a specter of death. Nervously the captain wipes his forehead as the ship is hailed, maybe we can talk our way out. The communications flicker to life as he is greeted by the scared, grim, cold visage of Lord Admiral Militant Hoeth. "This is the MSV _Wall Street_. We are an unarmed ship carrying food and general cargo to the world of Shanxi."

* * *

Hoeth smiles at the man and says, "Ave Imperator. Dominus Infiniti Homos." He cuts the communication with the human ship and orders a warp jump. As he does Horus is entering a meditative state to reach the "other" as he calls it. Both the Navigator and Septentrio detect the massive physic pulse on the placid warp. Horus leaves it as quickly as he brushes up against its surface, the realm feels alien not meant for humans to meddle in. For the Imperials it gives them something to investigate. Telling Hoeth he agrees with the two physkers and has the ship alter course. Looking at the space marine he asks, "What did the pulse feel like? Was it a demon?"

"No," replies the Librarian, "It felt purer and inexperienced though powerful. It almost felt like the Emperor. It does recall of the time I gazed upon Primarch Guilliman of Ultramarines. It is worth hunting down and discovering whatever it is."

After the _Wall Street _safely left the system it contacted the Alliance and give a detailed report of his encounter with the demon ship and how it is command by humans. Also the sample of the language was close enough to Latin that the computer was able to translate the message, the person said, "Hail Emperor, Master forever Humanity." Whatever that means the Alliance brass has no clue but they are certain that this ship and its crew care about humanity and make it a top priority to find the ship and glean from it its every secret. All this information was passed to Shepard who has the Normandy stalking the various shipping lanes in the super dreadnaughts predicated path.

"Drop us out of the warp. I want to compare our position with the star charts these xenos have provided us." Speer commands from the secondary pulpit, even though it is his turn at the watch only the admiral, the true master of this ship, may stand in the command pulpit. Servitor intone the necessary commands and the tech-adepts chant to the machine spirit. Slowly like a submarine emerging from the black deeps the _Asgardia _re-enters real space. "Discharge any excess power, recharge all drive cores, launch standard combat patrols, and get me an updated position and a heading to the contact." Junior officers snap at the XOs crisp orders. The ship moves into the gravity of a gas giant, in order to hang stationary and discharge their cores into the planet to not foul their sensors. It stays for only an hour but it is enough time for the many detection and listening post of the Citadel races to record a contact.

By the time both the Normandy and the SSV Shanghai arrived in system all that was left was a decaying energy signature. With still no leads on Saren, Shepard has been working with Adams, Tali, Joker, and Tali to try and find a way to track this ship, they have been unsuccessful so far. With both of investigations currently at dead ends, Shepard goes back to doing the odd jobs of the galaxy.

* * *

The _Asgardia _resurfaces in the Neman Abyss, Skeiron and Magos Tyr have asked the Admiral to let them use the technology they gleaned from the asari ship. It was a modification to the engines to allow rely travel. They say if would reduce the stress of the warp engines and Gellar Field Generators, that are still damaged from the in system warp jump and tyranid warp shadow. Hoeth agrees begrudgingly, at least it will stop them from bothering him or Zephyrus. A batarian slaver foolishly tried to challenge the might of the _Asgardia_, Hoeth ordered its death without a second thought. As the debris field expends they intercept a transmission from the dead ships black box. It said, "Challenged unknown human ship suspected of being a Knight vessel. The messaged ended with a date time group when it was jettisoned.

"Sir we have detected a small occupied escape pod," says a servitor.

"Launch a Thunderhawk and retrieve that pod. These Knights interest me and I want answers."

The pod is taken to the hangar bay and the batarian inside is greeted by the hateful death stares of Hoeth's bodyguard, members of the 5th Kasrkin Company that he helped rescue, the young batarian soldier tries to put on a brave face. Using the translation software that the logic engines have created he begins, "Xeno you have two choices, tell me what I want to know and I give you the Emperor's Mercy quick and painless, or you refuse and we torture the information out of you and then you die slowly and painfully. Who are the Knights and where is their territory?"

His nerve breaks, "The Knights are some assholes who have been messing around with all of the slaver, pirate, and mercenary bands in the Abyss. They "do good" and protect the innocent, mainly humans. They are led by a giant who is supposed to be death incarnate."

"Not bad but I want territory and planets."

"They control a dozen planets directly and have leadership of two dozen more, as for their territory I can locate on a map."

"Good come over to the cognator than and locate it." The batarian walked over to the stylized computer terminal was given a map. He outlined the Knights territory. "That it?" the alien nods in confirmation. Pulling out his laspistol Hoeth places the barrel into the back of its head. "Suffer not the Xenos to live," and he pulls the trigger. A bright flash and the batarian drops dead with two black smoking holes in its head. "Throw it out the airlock and set a course to the area it identified."

* * *

In Protectorate space, on its outermost border, the military of the Batarian Hegemony is attacking the planet hoping to enslave the whole population and destroy a large portion of the Knights Protectorate Naval Forces. The distress signal is picked up all over the sector, Horus and Ignis are leading the First Fleet consisting of ninety one ships, about one third of their entire navy, are responding as well any opportunistic pirate, slaver, and mercenary. On the _Asgardia_ the communication officer presents the cry for assistance to the Lord Admiral. "It looks like we have our target Mr. Speer. Jump the ship and prep all combat units for immediate deployment once we get in system. As the _Asgardia_ enters the warp, Horus is leading several orders in fierce combat on the planet's surface while Ignis is marshaling the 1st Fleet efforts in orbit.

The shuttles carrying Horus and his knights zoom low over a smoke choked battlefield. Sighting their objective the shuttles open up with their heavy repeater cannons, as they cover landing zone the Knights jump into the shell craters. Rising they unleash the fury of their Striker assault rifles, the heavy bullets exploding among the machine gun nest of the batarians. The machine guns fire back, the shields of Knights flare as they charge into the fire. Drawing their blades the Knights brace themselves behind their shields and charge. Closing the distance the batarians try to stop the charge, their resistance held for a second before succumbing to the furious onslaught. Hacking and slashing the Knights clear out the heavy weapons position in a wave of blood. In front of them lies the now defenseless artillery support of the Hegemony attack in the valley

In orbit Ignis is using his ships greater mobility to keep the enemy ships scattered. By using his ten cruisers and his single battlecruiser to provide a large volume of bombardment fire he is allowing for the mix of eighty destroyers and frigates to close into knife fight range. Their guardian lasers and heavy broadsides tear into the weakened ships vulnerable flanks. Despite his success the enemy simply has more ships, for each one he has knocked out or damaged, he has taken three times the amount of damage in return. Ignis has sent the twenty of the surviving damaged ships unable continue fighting in orbit groundside another twenty lay lifeless in the void. This has prevented the Hegemony from securing the low-orbit and atmospheric battle-zones. A lull in battle has both sides pulling back to rally and repair their ships.

Looking at the holo-map of the battlefield Ignis can't see a way to win, even if he stripped the entire Protectorate space of ships he would just about break even on the sustained casualties. "Move the remaining forty destroyers and frigates into a single unit and have them head behind the sun. We will use our cruisers to draw the enemy out of the path of the planet, and they will FTL into knife fight range while we charge. Hopefully we can catch them in a hammer and anvil. The panic and confusion we will sow may trigger a retreat. If not then we die with honor like Knights should." His subordinates snap out of their fatigue at their commanders renewed drive and resolve. The smaller ships, all damaged, do a short jump behind the star and wait.

* * *

On the ground, the fighting has intensified all along an important valley. The Castellan of this planet has been throwing men and machines into that cauldron for the past few days just as much as the enemy has. Nick has been leading the defense of the heights surrounding the middle of the battlefield. Both sides' anti-aircraft guns do not cover this vital stretch of airspace. Dogfights are occurring constantly from low-orbit to twenty feet off the deck. In this confusion the stealthy shuttles of the knights drop off their cargo right onto a battalion level batarian command post.

As a nearby destroyer saturates the area with a suppression barrage Nick leads his Knights Guards of the Order Thunder right at the command tent. Their Typhoons keeping up a wall of lead that goes unheard except by its victims. Shield flash into existence as they draw their blades and enter the tent. Hacking left and right the command staff is quickly eliminated. The batarian counter-attack quickly losses its coherency and is blunted by the Dragoons. The exposed logistic train behind the armor is savaged by an aerial assault of Order of the Griffins, paratroopers. The Knights and the various Orders of foot soldiers are barely holding the enemy back. The battle on land is at a stalemate it all depends on the outcome of the space combat.

Fine tuning his last gambit, Ignis knows that if word ever reaches Citadel space, his tactics and daring would get him in the history books. Either as an example of cunning and courage or as a cautionary tale of what not to do. Moving out of the shadow of the moon Ignis has all of his remaining aircraft charge at the flanks of the batarian ships. His five remaining cruisers, all of them leaking atmosphere from torn and twisted hulls, form a stately line and advance. The frigates and destroyers check and double check their disruptor torpedo tubes. Their relays crackle with power as they charge their FTL drives waiting for the signal to charge.

The batarians have called up a dreadnaught and its escorting squadron and have placed in the asteroid belt that is flanking the planet. They will wait for the Protectorate forces to fully engage and then hit them from the side with overwhelming force. From there they will destroy the planet via bombardment and continue on deeper into their territory. Ignis ships open fire, all excess power has been rerouted into their main guns. Their four hundred and ninety meter long mass accelerator fires every three seconds, each laying down an impressive barrage from their four heavy cannons. These rounds are fired outside their kill range and the eighty batarian ships dodge easily. The rounds then explode filling the intervening space with supercharged particles of ezzo, blinding the batarians as the cruisers maneuver to close the distance on the right side.

On the sensor screens of the batarian cruisers and frigates their enemy vanished in the whiteout, and reappeared at medium range. Surprised the batarian ships quickly accelerate out of the gravity well of the planet and into open space, three cruisers and dozen frigates are left behind as smoking wrecks. Ignis and his ships charge after them, shooting at their vulnerable rear. The frigates and destroyers jump right into close range combat on the left side as the previously launched fighters charge head on. The batarian ships scatter leaving a dozen ships dead to just five frigates and two destroyers. They quickly shake their pursers as they close at an oblique angle of the asteroid field. Ignis has ships form a crescent and gives chase.

* * *

The _Endless Domination_, the batarian dreadnaught, emerges and opens fire. Its powerful guns gut half of Ignis cruisers on the opening salvo. The rest of the batarian ships move into a thick screen around their capital ship as a tidal of torpedoes are released, they are swatted from the void in a storm of laser fire. Out of the hundreds of missiles fired only a few dozen hit their targets resulting in two dead frigates and a crippled cruiser. The dreadnaught fires again as the batarians charge behind its shells. Ignis has his ship scatter, as he losses another pair of destroyers to the dreadnaught. Pulling back he orders a fighting retreat to the planet, he contacts Horus and lets him know that they are going to lose control of the system.

Horus has had the civilians of the planet leaving in steady evacuation covered by the warships sent from the heavy fighting throughout the system. He orders a planet wide fighting withdrawal to the spaceport in order to protect and save as many lives as possible before leaving. Ignis and the Protectorate fleet lay in near ruins, only two cruisers are combat worthy in addition to his seven hundred and fifty meter long battlecruiser. Counting the damaged ships in the planet's atmosphere, Ignis has a mix of forty escorts left. This battle has cost the Protectorate eight cruisers, fifteen destroyers, and twenty five frigates. This represents forty eight percent of their primary combat fleet has been killed. This in nearly one fifth of their entire naval strength.

* * *

On the system edge a tear in reality has formed, and out of the portal glides the scared bulk of the _Sword of Asgardia_, it will take them an hour to make it the besieged planet. "Is this the location?" asks Hoeth.

"Yes Lord Admiral. I sense the presence on the planet's surface," replies Septentrio.

"Very well, give me ship wide vox. Men, warriors and servants of the Emperor, We have arrived at our destination. Somewhere on that war torn planet a source of physic might that must be examined, if hostile destroyed. There are currently two warring factions in this system, one is the hateful xenos known as Batarians. They are cruel weak xenos who enslave the weak and innocent and have a particular hatred of humanity. We will purge them from this system with fire and faith. The other are known as the Knights Protectorate, they will have to prove their worthiness or will suffer the same fate as the Batarian filth. All guardsmen see to your weapons and souls for the Astrates will carve out a beach head and you will fill it. As the Hammer of the Emperor we will stop the foul xenos on the planet and above it. For humanity are the masters of the galaxy. In His Name we shall cleanse the stars. Ave Imperator, the Emperor Protects." The warriors of the Imperium begin their own prebattle prayers as the massive warship flies into the raging fires of war and turns them into an inferno.

The Batarian admiral and Ignis both detect the _Asgardia _as it approaches the combat zone. Neither leader has any clue who sent this ship nor how it is so massive. Their communications suites activate as they are hailed. A clear voice filled with fury and clarity of faith begins, "To the xenos scum that is the Batarian you lives as decreed by the God-Emperor of Man, the master of the galaxy, are forfeit. To those that call themselves the Knights Protectorate identify your forces and surrender to my judgment or die as well." The message ends as their sensor screens are filled with the thousands of fighter craft, each one a third of length of a frigate backed up by hundreds of bombers, each of them half the length of frigate.

The Batarian Admiral has his eighty three remaining ships assume a stagger line formation and attack this insolent newcomer. Dozens of mass accelerators fire along with hundreds of disruptor torpedoes. On the _Asgardia_, Speer remarks to Hoeth, "I believe there are shooting at us Milord." As the mass accelerator rounds hit the shields of the _Asgardia_, doing nothing by causing a slight flare at the impact point. The six hundreds of disruptor torpedoes are met by the heavy fire of five hundred defensive turrets. Only thirty missile got through and explode, the missiles failed to penetrate the tens of meters of adamantium armor that sheaths the battleship.

* * *

"I believe you are correct Speer. All guns open fire." Orders Hoeth. Along the spine, prow, and flanks the massive macro batteries load their kilo-tonne weight shells and charge their super heavy plasma cannons. In a long rolling barrage, they fire. The rounds cross the gulf between the two forces in less than a second. The batarian ships are ripped to shreds, despite their agility the speed of the weapons batteries left no time to react. As the _Asgardia_ readies their second barrage the batarians have lost half of their ships. The _Asgardia _fires again and only a dozen are spared, they died moments later as several Starhawks unleashed their plasma missiles. It took less than five minutes to kill around eighty vessels. Ignis is stunned at the display of destruction he just witnessed.

The radio turns on with an incoming message, "We will deal with the xenos still on the surface. Do not leave these coordinates and he sends the location of the L3 point between the planet and the moon." The Asgardia slides into orbit and has Ignis relay the location and IFF codes of the Knights in comparison to the batarians. With that information thousands of shuttles, landers, gunships, fighters, and bombers descend on the xenos with no mercy.

Horus and the remaining soldiers have been pushed back to their last defensive line, as the batarians muster their armor for a final push the sky grows dark with strange aircraft. From the largest one a voice booms across the battlefield, "**We are the Shadow of Death, Descending from the Skies.**" The Sky Reavers jump straight at the enemies' lines sowing death in their wake. Tanks are melted with plasma and melta fire. Soldiers are slaughter by holy bolter and purifying flame as the assault and tactical marines cut through the panicking soldiers. The batarians try to rally by the dreadnaughts slam into their flank throwing bodies and tanks aside like they are paper.

The panic spreads and the rout begins. As they run back to bases in the valley they see smoke rising from it as fire pours down from the hills. The devastator marines open fire with heavy bolter and plasma cannon. The batarian soldiers continuing running as the rest of the Sky Reavers charge their rear. Forward is the only way out, they run as dozens are killed every second. They leave the killing fields and are greeted by the massed fire of the 2nd and 3rd battalions of the 501st Mixed Guard Regiment. What little coherency they had was lost in the storm of lasgun, battle-cannon, and artillery fire delivered from the Cadian Shock Troopers. While the main force of the Guard was wiping out the batarian armored division. The 8th and 6th battalions consisting of the rescued Elysium Drop Troopers are striking at targets all over the planet; depots, slave camps, logistical and command points are destroyed as the some of the Emperors finest descend into battle with their avenging Valkyries.

As the main Batarian army is being obliterated several hundred heavy infantry soldiers and Special Forces have infiltrated the city and are harassing Horus surviving soldiers. The Kasrkin are sent in to deal with this problem along with Zephyrus and the command squad. With little effort they hunt down and kill the members of Special Intervention Unit. "This is easier than fighting Servitors," remarks Olympias as he cleaves through two of the charging xenos.

"I agree," says Skeiron as he destroyers an APC with his Servo Harness.

"Do not become lazy and distracted," commands Zephyrus as he expertly kills a pair of snipers with his plasma pistol. "Become arrogant and your foe will use it against you. Septentrio where is the physic source now?"

"Up head Brother-Captain. I also sense a large number of xenos there as well as."

"Very well. You, Olympias, and Eurus take the left. Myself and brothers Notus and Skeiron will take the center. We are His Fury."

The rest of the squad replies, "Born upon the wings of His Wrath."

* * *

In the square Horus and three of his Lighting Knights are pinned down by a tank and twenty SIU soldiers. They are protecting a group of civilians you were unable to get to the space-port in time. "To any units this The Lord Castellan. I am pinned down and request immediate assistance." The Sky Reaver Command Squad heard that transmission and each one of their souls resonated with that voice. A sense of kinship washed over them and a feeling that the Emperor was with them.

The reply Horus receives sends a chill down his spine, "Lord Castellan once we kill that tank charge and we will aid you."

Septentrio unleashes a blast of lighting and the tank melts, two leaders cry out, charge. The Knights and Astrates rush the stunned SIU Batarians and quickly overwhelm them. As the dust clears Hoeth informs the Astrates that the planet has been secured and asked have they found the source of the physic signature.

Zephyrus is unable to response, as the dust finally settles a large figure advances toward them. As a member of the Adeptus Astrates is to a normal man, this being is the same. He towers over the Space Marines. All of them feel his power, so similar to that of the Emperor, they instinctively know what this person is. As one they bow, "Lord Primarch we are yours to command. By the will of your Father the God-Emperor of Man you have our loyalty."

Horus looks puzzled, these warriors are larger than any creature he has seen and armored with strange weapons. His advanced mind recognizes that their behavior is one born of knowledge. "Rise and what did you call me? Do you know what I am?

Zephyrus stands, "You milord are a Primarch, created by the Emperor of Man to conquer the galaxy in the name of Humanity."

"We have much to discuss. Let us speak aboard my ship provided it survived the battle."

"Of course Milord."

* * *

_A Quick Authors Note: My plan for this story is cover all three games. If the readers would be so kind to give a review they are greatly appreciated and show that you like the story and it encourages Me to get the chapters out sooner and that my hard work is appreciated. Any review comment or criticism is welcome provided it is respectful._


	7. Revelations and Decisions

**Chapter 7: Revelations and Decisions**

Over the vox Zephyrus tells Hoeth of their discovery, the physic signature is that of a lost primarch. Astrates are going to educate him on what that means aboard his flagship. As the Storm eagle gunship brings the warriors up into orbit, nervous tension fills the hold. Seeing how many ships remain Horus shakes his head in sadness, they will be avenged he promises to himself. Entering the hangar bay of the _Archangel_, The Storm eagle landed with a bulky grace. The assault ramped lowered and the Astrates marched out in perfect lockstep. As soon as they saw the first xeno, Ignis is his disheveled battle dress, they had their weapons at ready and poised to kill. Horus walks out and bides them to lower their weapons, the marine's response at once. "This is Admiral Ignis, he commands the 1st Fleet of the Knights Protectorate and is a close friend of mine. Come let us retire to my quarters to talk." The marines follow Horus to his cabin, each xeno they pass feels that their life has been spared a painful death.

As the marines and Horus settle into his solar both look uneasy. Horus begins, "Where do you and by extension I come from?"

Zephyrus replies, "The Imperium of Man. You were created by the Emperor of Man before the Great Crusade so that he may the finest generals, diplomats, statesmen, and leaders to realize His dream of a united humanity across the stars. Twenty were created, twenty sons made from the genes of the Emperor. Twenty Legions of Astrates were created their image. Before the primarchs were ready, a tragedy struck. They were scattered through the warp by the Ruinous Powers. Eighteen were found but two were consider lost for forever."

"The Great Crusade, what was it?"

"It was a time when the Emperor was with his people. He reforged humanity's place among the stars after the Age of Strife. He cleanse the galaxy from many xenos that threaten humanity. He with his sons brought illumination to countless worlds. It was two centuries of glory. Until a great betrayal." His favorite son, the Warmaster sided with the Dark Gods and sought to over throw his Father. He convinced eight of his brothers as well. It was a Hersey that split the Imperium asunder. It ended with the Arch-Traitors Death and the mortal wounding of the Emperor. He now sits in external watchfulness confined to the Golden Throne."

"You said I have nineteen brothers, who were they both traitor and loyalist?"

"Lion El Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels, the First Legion. The Primarch of the Second Legion is unknown. Do you remember anything about your birth Milord?"

"Yes, my adoptive father said he found me in a pod with Roman numeral for two on it."

"You are the Second Primarch."

"So it would seem. Now the rest of my brothers."

"Fulgrim, Traitor Primarch of the Emperors Children, the Third Legion. Perturabo, traitor Primarch of the Iron Warriors, the Fourth Legion. Jaghatai Khan, Primarch of the White Scars, the Fifth Legion. Leman Russ, Primarch of the Wolves of Fenris, the Sixth Legion. Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fist, Defenders of Holy Terra, the Seventh Legion. Konrad Curze, Traitor Primarch of the Night Lords, the Eighth Legion. Sanguinius the Angel, Primarch of the Blood Angels, the Ninth Legion. Ferrus Manus, Primarch of the Iron Hands, the Tenth legion. The Eleventh is unknown. Angron, Traitor Primarch of the World Eaters, the Twelfth Legion. Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, the Thirteenth Legion. Mortarion, Traitor Primarch of the Death Guard, the Fourteenth Legion. Magnus the Red, Traitor Primarch of the Thousands Sons, the Fifteenth legion. Lorgar, Traitor Primarch of the World Bearers, the Seventeenth Legion. Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders, the Eighteenth Legion. Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard, the Nineteenth Legion. Alpharius and Omegeon, Traitor Primarchs of the Alpha Legion, the Twentieth Legion."

"You skipped the sixteenth legion, why?"

"That Legion and its Primarch were the arch-traitors but if you must know I will tell you." Seeing the Primarch nod Zephyrus continues, "The Primarch of the Sixteenth Legion was the Emperor's favorite son, known as the Brightest Star or the Warmaster his name was Horus Lupercal of the Sons of Horus. Upon hearing that name the Primarch in front of Zephyrus looks like he is going to go into shock. "Milord I am sorry to disturb with the name of your traitorous brothers."

* * *

"It is not your fault but I seem to share a name with one of my brothers, my name Zephyrus is Horus as well." The Space Marines are stunned, they don't know if they should attempt to kill the Primarch or accept that he is different.

"Milord I may be overstepping but we must know if you are tainted. Septentrio gently probe his mind. Eurus take a sample for his blood and analyze it for mutation." Both marines bow to the Primarch and do their tasks with efficiency and respect. A quick jab from Eurus's Narthecium has taken the necessary sample and begins analysis. As the Narthecium hums quietly Septentrio places his hands gently on the Primarchs temples. He channels his power into hunting for any signs of trace of chaos. After several minutes he slides back into his body and announces that the Primarch is free of any taint.

Eurus compares the gene-seed of the Primarch with all of the blood samples in his gauntlets memory. It shows that it is clear of mutation and that it shares much in common with their own Chapter's Gene-Seed. "Brother-Captain the Machine-Spirit of my gauntlet is convinced that we share the Gene-Seed with the Primarch. I have rerun the test three times already and I can conclude that our Lordship is free of any mutations and we are his Astrates."

Horus and the Marines are relieved. For the next several hours the Astrates educate the Primarch on the history of the Great Crusade, the Imperium, and the Space Marines, the other branches of the Imperium government, and most importantly his brothers and his Father. Digesting all this information as it is presented, Horus feels a part of himself grow. The small groups of doubt and worry he had since childhood melt away in the knowledge that he has a family and a higher purpose. "My sons," Horus kneels, "Take my oath. In the name of my Father, the Emperor of Man and ruler of the Imperium, I pledge my honor, my live, and my service to his dream. I will create a version of the Imperium in this universe. This Legion will be known as the Knights of Storm. You Zephyrus will be my first Captain. Now let me met the rest of my army, for I have much to learn."

* * *

The marines accept his pledge in the name of the Emperor. Rising they head to the hangar bay. Zephyrus voxes Hoeth and lets him know that the Primarch of the Second Legion, the Knights of the Storm will be arriving shortly. Horus has Ignis join him as well. Turning to the marines he adds, "Any Xenos that swears their allegiance to the Imperium and my Father may live and serve. Those who do not will be dealt with." The marines accept the command of their Gene-Father with no reservations. "Ignis you swore your oath of service to me and my vision. I have learned of a vision similar to mine but larger, to unify a galaxy under the same ideals. I was created to do this by the Emperor of Man, the pinnacle of Humanity in a reality far away. I know that this sounds unbelievable but I can prove it you. I want you to renew our oath but to My Father."

Ignis is swayed by Horus's powerful oratory. That and the power that the strange vessel wields. He feels a small part of being, soul he is not sure warm. "I have always trusted you Castellan Horus. I pledge my service to the Imperium, You, and the Emperor." The marines look confused yet pleased. Horus goes on to address the whole crew and shortly they all drop to a knee and swear their loyalty and service to the Imperium and the Emperor. The strange group enters the Storm eagle and flies to the _Sword of the Asgardia_.

Hoeth has the entire ship cleaned to inspection status since he learned that they have found a son of their Undying Lord. In the Hangar bay he stands with is senior staff in full dress uniform. Behind him are the serried ranks of the Sky Reavers, Kasrkin, Cadians, Elysium, and the ships company. All of them stand at rigid attention as they watch the Storm eagle approach. It flares and lands with a gentle grace. The hatch opens and the Command Squad forms an honor guard. Next comes a giant, everyone can feel his presence and power and they kneel at his coming. "Ave Imperator, Lord Primarch. I am Lord Admiral Militant Tiberius Hoeth. I am in command of this vessel the _Sword of Asgardia_, its crew, the members of the Adeptus Astrates present, and the Imperial Guardsmen. I hereby relinquish my tactical command to you."

* * *

"Rise my brothers in arms. We are warriors for my father. Lord Hoeth, I am Horus." This announcement sends waves of fear and outrage through the assembled ranks. Sensing this Horus quickly explains his origins and how he has sworn to Emperor. "I name you Lord Solar of the Second Imperium. It consists of the former Knights Protectorate and its vassal states. I need all relevant information about the Imperium so I may educate myself. In addition I would like to introduce to your new Lord Admiral Militant, Ignis come forth."

Dressed in his ceremonial armor Ignis steps on to the deck of _Asgardia._ Hoeth cries, "Xenos you have sealed your fate." He draws his laspistol and takes aim.

Horus orders, "Stand down." All movement stops. "These are my edicts, Any and all xenos that have sworn to follow the Imperium and pledge themselves to my father, the Emperor, may live. Those who do not or resist die. Ignis has pledged his service, understand Lord Solar."

"As you wish my lordship." The rest of the soldiers quickly acknowledge the Primarchs authority and salutes.

"Now for your orders. You and Ignis will plan a crusade in the Abyss. Conquer it in the name of the Imperium. I will be going into Citadel space to demand recognition from the Council. Also I am going to contact our allies. I will persuade them to join or I will take them by force, Cerberus will make a powerful Inquisition. Now we must return to _Matanuska._"

* * *

For the rest of week Horus has been in his cabin reading everything that the _Asgardia_ has sent from its world. He learned of the dangers of the warp, of the enemies of the Imperium, the Imperial Cult, and forty thousand years of history. By the time the _Archangel _has entered its home system he has gotten a general overview of his former home. His doubts he has harbored from childhood melted away. While he has been studying the men of the Imperium has been reconciling this discovery.

The arguments of the truth behind this discovery raged for two days straight but were settled with the unanimous decisions of the Hoeth and Zephyrus that this was the will of the Emperor as shown by the Tarot. Once this has been settled, Hoeth has the Senior Magos and Brother-Techmarine Skeiron fashion a set of power for the Primarch. They labor for weeks using two sets of Terminator armor given to them by two of the assault marines.

As the transfer of technology continues Hoeth is working with the xenos admiral in planning the crusade. Hoeth would rather just shoot the thing and be done with but he will not disobey a son of the Emperor. Ignis feels the waves of hatred coming off Hoeth, resigned to this hostility he knows that he must prove his worth before the battle-hardened captain. Using the large amount of guardsman and Astrates, Hoeth feels that they can take a planet every few weeks. He also wants the locations of targets that won't surrender or bow to the Emperor. Wipe them out first and others will be more likely to join. By the time they reach _Matanuska_, they have plans to take ten planets as the opening of the crusade.

Horus has the entire company of Astrates join in the grand hall of the Guards Keep. Standing before them in the form fitting Cerberus Assault Armor, his personality and size fills the room. He begins, "Warriors of the Sky Reavers, Your ancestors were part of the Second Legion and I am its Primarch. From this day forth we will the instrument of the Emperors will in this universe. Where ever Humanity and its Allies stand threaten we will be their shield. Where ever a foe plans to defile Humanity's purpose we will be their sword. We will forge My Fathers dream, we are now the Knights of the Storm. We are the Shadow of Death, Descending from the Skies. Ave Imperator." The Astrates kneel and pledge their loyalty to their Primarch, to their Legion, to Emperor. "Stand my sons. For the Great Crusade begins in the Abyss. I want as many of the Knights of this world to be trained and modified to stand with you. With my blood, the gene-seed wrought by my father, we shall recreate the Second Legion and expand our brotherhood." With the speech over a feast begins. It last for entire week of boasting, drinking, eating, and contest of honor.

* * *

Miranda has been summoned to the Lord Castellan briefing room. Upon entering she is greeted by the sight of Zephyrus and Hoeth. The rest of the company is out testing the various knights to see which will become Neophytes. "Lord Horus, who are these people?" she asks.

"These people are from the same reality I am from." With that starts an hour summary of the Imperium and why Hoeth and his ship has managed to appear in this universe. "What I want from you is a meeting with the Illusive Man."

"He won't agree to that. There are security risks," begins Miranda.

Hoeth cuts her off, "Miss you will agree to the Primarchs command or will we get his location from you the hard way."

"I would like to see you try," retorts Miranda.

Zephyrus moves with the speed of a lightning bolt and pins her to the wall, "Septentrio shift through her mind and be gentle about it. She will learn what happens when you defy a son of the Emperor. Septentrio enters and quickly enters Miranda's mind and extracts the pertinent information. He writes it down a data slate and hands it to Horus.

"Your group wants to see Humanity rise to its proper place. Serve me and that will happen. Now I must be off to Cronos Station."

* * *

As he leaves Zephyrus tells the Primarch that Lord Hoeth wants to see him. Detouring they go to one of the larger shuttle bays. Hoeth bows as the Primarch approaches, "I have good news Milord. We have adapted the turbolaser found on the thunderhawk gunship to the main weapons on your ships. It will have slightly longer reload times once every five seconds instead of every two but it has the same range as those pitiful macro-cannons. In addition we present you with this." Hoeth snaps his fingers and four Servitors walk out bearing a large pallet. "We have created for you a true set of armor. One that is befitting a Primarch. Looking at the heavy plates Horus grabs the pallet and steps out of sight. The Servitors help him assemble the war gear. Once complete he steps out, he towers over them even more. The dark storm blue of the armor goes well with its gold and silver trim. The joints are a dark red and a black cloak hangs from his shoulders. On the left shoulder is the Aquila embossed in pure gold and the right has a storm cloud priced by a sword and two lightning bolts. He looks like a Primarch should, the embodiment of the prefect warrior and leader.

Taking Miranda with them Horus and his command squad board the _Deus ex Aquila, _formerly the _Archangel_, it has been modified with several large scale turbolasers that the Techadepts assigned to the ship have hesitantly calls them lances. Along with the upgrade in firepower its colors have been altered to reflect the Second Legion. Its hull is a deep blue, the leading edges are sliver, and the prow has the distinctive golden eagle of the Imperium. It heads to the relay network and Cronos Station.

"Send her security codes as soon as we leave the relay," commands Horus. The communications officer acknowledges his orders. Over the intercom the VI begins a short countdown to leaving the transit. With a flash of light the seven hundred and fifty meter long battlecruiser enters the Anadius System. It contains a cold, dying star and a single space station hidden in its radiation field. As soon as the _Deus ex Aquila_ makes its way in system they are being hailed. Horus greets the strange blue eyes of the Illusive Man. "I am Primarch Horus and request an audience with you."

"Very Well Horus. We have been good business partners and trustworthy allies in the Abyss for me to honor your request. One other person besides Miss Lawson."

* * *

The screen turns off as Horus as Zephyrus and Miranda accompany him to the Storm eagle. The craft leaves the hangar bay of the _Deus ex Aquila_ and follows the navigation markers to one of the many fighter bays of the Station. After they land they are escorted by a group of Centurions and another operative that Miranda names Ki Lang. Just before entering the presence of the Illusive Man they are asked for their weapons. Both warriors refuse, an impasse is created until the doors hiss open. The Illusive man is sitting in his with a glass of Johnnie Walker Blue Label and a cigarette. "Come in. We apparently have more business to discuss then creating your little empire in the Abyss."

"We do. When I am done with the Abyss. I want the rest of the galaxy. I will forge an Empire where Humanity is supreme. The rest of the xenos species will bend the knee or die. From you I want your allegiance and organizations. Right now we are just partners nothing changes except I want information on how I can impress the Alliance and the Citadel."

Taking a puff of his cigarette, the Illusive Man considers his options. He goes over what he knows about the Protectorate military and the Demon ship that is now a part of them. He considers what Miranda told him about those giant soldiers and their abilities. He doesn't have a choice, but they want the same thing in the end. Also Horus has proven just as if more ruthless than himself. "Very well I agree. As for information, head to the Virmire system. I was going to pass that along to the Council and have Shepard stop Saren there."

"Thank you. We will take our leave now. Ave Imperator." With that Horus and Zephyrus turn to leave.

"Wait," says the Illusive Man, "I want Miranda to stay on with your Imperium, as my personal representative."

"Fine. Your terms are acceptable."

* * *

The Council received a garbled transmission from an STG team on the planet Virmire. It concerns Saren. The Council passes the information on to the Normandy. Shepard and Horus are both racing to the planet. One to stop a galactic threat, the other to plant the seeds of one.

* * *

_Authors Note: This chapter may feel rushed because it is mainly filler that comes into play for if/when I make to Mass Effect 2. Sorry if it is a boring read but it had to be done. Also keep the reviews coming I appreciate them a lot._


	8. The Crusade Begins

Author's Note: This chapter is a series of shorts detailing the Nemean Abyss Crusade. I not realizing it have been consistently missing spelling Nemean for the whole story, sorry about that

* * *

Chapter 8: The Crusade

The former Knights Protectorate is now known as the Second Imperium, or in Gothic Imperilis Secondus. With the help of the Adeptus Mechanicus representatives the ships lost in the defense of the planet renamed Orar have been rebuilt and the fleet expanded. The design is a mix of the smooth sleek lines of the mass effect ships and the gothic architecture of the Imperium. The current fleet of the Second Imperium consists of a single eighteen kilometer long super dreadnaught, a single two kilometer long strike cruiser for the Astrates, five kilometer long dreadnaughts, three carriers, a dozen seven hundred fifty meter long battle cruisers, eighty cruisers that are five hundred meters long, ninety-four destroyers that measures in at three hundred and twenty five meters long, and finally a hundred and four frigates that are two hundred and twenty meters long. This fleet numbers three hundred combat vessels and is supported by another two hundred freighters and transports.

* * *

Hoeth standing in the Strategium reviews the forces for the opening of the crusade. He has three planets that Intelligence has denoted as unwilling to yield and have committed hostile acts against humanity. They are also some of the most heavily defended planets in the Abyss. Hoeth has his ship attacking the largest threat, and two fleets of sixty-three ships each attacking the other two. The other seven planets in the opening assault have fleets consisting of twenty vessels.

Satisfied with the naval aspects of the crusade, Hoeth calls up the information on the ground elements. He is glad that Horus has given them three months to prepare. They have assimilated much of the Knights and Orders of the Protectorate into small battalions of guardsmen. Each have been equipped with extra weapons and vehicles, while the kinetic barriers of their armor systems have been applied to the guardsmen. The twenty six thousand survivors of the Battle of Scipio VI have been augmented with another four and half million soldiers from the Second Imperium. In addition to the one hundred and thirty surviving space marines.

"Give me a vox to every soldier, sailor, and marine." commands Hoeth. As the vox crackles to life Hoeth gives a short mental prayer to the Emperor. "Followers of the Emperor. It is time to begin our Great Crusade. We have been sent here by His Will. We have found His Son. He has commanded us to battle in order to make a better galaxy. We must not be found wanting. While you will live and fight by your weapons do not trust them, for they fail. Trust not in ships or tanks, for they fail. Trust not in men alone, for men break. Trust in the Emperor, for he is our salvation and protector. Our souls are our armor and faith its strength. Our zeal our weapon, its power measured by devotion. Many will die on this crusade and they will be remembered as the Emperors finest. The Emperor Protects."

The fleet heads to the Mass Relay and jumps:

* * *

**Planet Caialea**: _Home to a large Blue Suns base as well as a staging ground for several slaving fleets._

Hoeth's ship leaves the warp and heads in system. The planet use to strange visitors do not react any more than usual. The slavers however know something is wrong and have the mercenaries and pirates to tell that ship to leave the system or risk destruction. Hoeth laughs at their puny displays of force. Any ships that threaten the _Asgardia_ are swatted from the heavens. Entering into a high orbit, Hoeth demands the planets surrender. "In the Name of the Emperor and Warmaster Horus, Surrender this planet to Second Imperium of Man. Those who bend the knee and submit will live. Those who don't will die."

The ships in the system try to flee to the relay and are cut to pieces by the predeployed groups of fighters and bombers from the _Asgardia_. The Slavers promise the Blue Suns ships, slaves, and money if they help in defending the planet. The Suns have no choice since this is a major operations base in the region. The orbital defense batteries open fire, the heavy massive accelerators lash at the shielded battleship to no avail.

"Death they have chosen, very well. Silence those guns and prepare the Life-Eater Virus rounds." The heavy weapons batteries open fire and level sections of cities, hills, and mountains. Soon the defensive batteries are twisted lumps of scrap metal. The forces that control the planet prepare to bleed their foe white in a protracted dirty war. "By the orders of the Warmaster. By the authority of the God-Emperor of Man. I hereby declare Exterminatus on the planet Caialea. I hereby sign the death warrant of an entire world and consign a million souls to oblivion. The Emperor Protects." The virus filled shells are fired. Death rained from the sky as all living matter was rotted away instantly. The next volley ignited the purified essence and created a firestorm that engulfed the planet. Once the flames burnt out all that was left was a charred rock.

The _Asgardia_ moves to another target.

* * *

**Planet Astkeshan**: _Home to The Black Fall, the largest pirate band in this section of the Abyss._

The _Coming of the Storm_, the Space Marine Strike Cruiser, exits the relay with the rest of her battlegroup containing a single carrier, a pair dreadnaughts, a single battlecruiser, a dozen cruisers, nineteen destroyers, and twenty-seven frigates. The pirate vessels know they cannot compete with true warships and try and make a run for it. Dozens are struck down at each volley of lethal energy and heavy cannon fire. The system is soon choked with the dying hulls of various ships and their crews. Entering orbit, Brother-Chaplain Venti condemns the planet for harboring those who would break the laws of the Imperium. "Suffer not the Heretic to live." Death came to that planet has the fleet fired their heavy orbital impactors until the planet was a lifeless crater and lava covered rock. The Fleet leaves to reinforce those who are going to assault the Batarian controlled world of Seyuliv.

* * *

**Planet Seyuliv**_: Batarian Military Outpost in this region of the Nemean Abyss_.

The planet Seyuliv is the most heavily defended system close to the Second Imperium's boarder, that and the fact it is controlled by Batarians have signed its death warrant. Ignis is leading the attack personally. His fleet consists of a single dreadnaught, four battlecruisers, a dozen cruisers, twenty destroyers, and twenty-five frigates. It is his job to draw the enemy ships outside the protection of their orbital defenses. His four capital should give them the proper incentive, come out and fight or die where you stand.

Entering the system the capital ships form a line, the dreadnaught is flanked by two battlecruisers on each side. The cruisers form up on each flank with escort squadrons warped around them in a lose cordon. "It seems that the largest ships present are cruisers. This should be easy. Advance the fleet to bombardment positions." The ships move up to a comfortable 80 thousand kilometers and open fire. Each capital ship has four main rail guns backed up by a pair of lance turrets. Saving the lances, Ignis's ships open fire with a twenty round rail gun salvo every two seconds. The orbital defenses are station targets and get destroyed in turn.

The Batarian ships numbering a hundred vessels charge the smaller Imperial fleet, they lose a handful of cruiser as they close the distance. Ignis has his fleet move backwards to the relay keeping a steady barrage of fire down range. Sheltering his escorts behind the main battle line he has pulled them away from the defensive lines. The lances leapt from their turrets melting their ten targets in an instant. Ignis releases his smaller ships to general melee as the relay lights up. Out pours the sixty four ships of the other attacking fleets. Approaching in a vast wave, the Batarian ships are overwhelmed in the hail of bullets and laser bursts. Nothing is left in orbit but wreckage. The _Asgardia_ moves into orbit, and the Live-Eater Virus rains down. No one was going to give them a chance to surrender. Ignis happy that this attack went flawlessly says to his fleet over the vox, "Absolutum Dominium Imperator, Imperium sine fine." With the initial strikes finished seven planets are about to feel the Hammer of the Emperor. The fleet leaves to RV at Orar to begin the second phase of the First Crusade.


	9. Virmire: Setting up The Pieces

I would to thank Rafen Ventris for Beta Reading and helping me edit these past few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Virmire**

**Setting up The Pieces**

_"Virmire__is a lush frontier world, ideal for colonization by carbon-based species. Its vast seas and orbital position on the inner life zone have created a wide equatorial band of humid, tropical terrain. Unfortunately, the political instability of the nearby Terminus Systems has impeded colonization efforts — the high risk of raids by pirates and slavers makes it an unappealing homestead."_

This is the location that the Illusive Man gave to Horus. This is the location that a Salarian STG team went missing. This is where Shepard is going to try and stop a major threat to the galaxy. This is where he will meet one that is greater. Saren is not a foolish or stupid leader. While he builds his Krogan army here, his fleet of Geth ships wait at a more remote location trying to decipher the clues about the Mu Relay. The loss of Benezia was unfortunate but not a total disaster. The fact that the Thorian lived long enough to give Shepard the Cipher was. This puts a major time crunch on his plans, a crunch that has angered Sovereign. Still his plan to lure Shepard to this world is working. He let out the garbled message sent from the Salarians. With his army of Krogan and Geth Shepard will be overwhelmed and destroyed, paving the way for the Reapers return.

On the _Normandy_, Shepard is going over the intelligence that the Council has given him. It is not much, just a garbled report that shows the presence of unknown hostile forces. The Council fears that the team, assigned to find Saren, is in danger. The Alliance does not have much more on the planet except that it is close to the Terminus Systems. Shaking his head at the lack of intelligence Shepard goes to bridge as the _Normandy_ leaves the Relay, flying blind. "Joker," commands Shepard as they reenter real space, "Cut the drives and Run Silent. I don't want Saren, if he is here, to get spooked."

"Aye Aye Commander," replies Joker. "Sir I am also picking up a radio signal, it seems that we have found the Salarian team."

As the _Normandy_ closes on the planet, they slide into a high orbit like a thief in the night. Joker activities the scanning suite and it highlights a large compound on one of the smaller islands near the equator. The island Kaidan remarks, "Check out those defense towers. They would shred the Normandy if she got close."

* * *

Shepard nods in agreement, "We can get in then we will be cut off until we take the towers down. Joker takes us in, I want Garrus, Tali, and Kaidan to join me in the mako. The rest of you are stuck on the ship until the strike team clears an LZ." The four soldiers head down to the hangar deck to get their weapons and armor ready. Joker meanwhile is slowly deorbiting the _Normandy_ to ensure that its heat trail is not picked up. The team has all of their weapons modded with Frictionless Materials and Sledgehammer rounds. This will help achieve fire superiority and provide a heavy hit against some of the larger Geth units. Their armors have increased shield generators and omni-tools equipped for high-yield damage to synthetics. With that done they climb in the Mako and wait. Garrus has the gun, Kaidan passenger so he can work the navigation and sensor gear, Tali the rear compartment to repair critical power relays just in case of damage, and Shepard seals the drivers hatch and begins the pre-drop checklist.

As the _Normandy_ is silently slipping into Saren's layer, the _Deus ex Aquila_ just reentered real space. Its captain, Von Speer commands, "Pull us out to our maximum sensor range. Activate all jammers. If we are detected punishment will be grave." The battlecruiser is lost in white noise as it hides behind the planets moon. Watching the sensor screen, Speer has learned well from Hoeth. He commands absolute respect and obedience due to his rank and command presence. "Hmm…" Speer thinks to himself as a shadow descends upon him. Turning he sees and feels the Primarch standing before him. Dropping to a knee he begins, "Milord we have hid behind the moon while we figure out what is on this throne forsaken rock."

"Rise," commands Horus, "You are the master of the vessel, my sons and I are just passengers." With a grin Horus leaves the stunned captain and tours the rest of the ship. Though not the most powerful vessel in the fleet the battlecruiser is prefect for the Primarch because it will still command respect and the Crusade is not deprived the power of the _Asgardia_. "What do you think we should do First Captain?"

Zephyrus bows his head slightly and replies, "Once we have found the target, take the drop pods and destroy it. The corpse of this Saren will be more than enough to impress the humans of the Systems Alliance."

"While that is no doubt an easy solution. It lacks closure Zephyrus. This galaxy is different. The motivations different than the destruction of Humanity. I want to solve this mystery. That would impress the Citadel more. Also I want to convert Shepard to our side. He is a powerful figure, a Primarch if you will."

"Shall I ready my brothers and me for deployment?"

"Yes. Be sure to take your plasma weapons. The barriers of the galaxy offer no defense to them." Zephyrus walks off to find his battle-brothers and prepare for the mission. Once they are finished preparing their war gear and offering prayers to the Emperor. Horus walks in, he is carrying a roll of parchment and hot wax. "My sons here my oath, "I swear on honor before the Emperor, my father. That I won't falter in this mission. That the enemies of man will meet swift dead at my hands. That my foes will be crushed and remembered as examples of humanities right to rule the heavens." With that finished the roll is attached to his armor and they board the shuttle. Wrapped in its electronic cloak the Kodiak enters Virmire atmosphere.

* * *

The _Normandy_ flying low against the waves pulls up fast and banks sharply, throwing the Mako into the islands perimeter. As the _Normandy_ roars by overhead, Joker checks in over the com, "We got a clean drop Commander. The guns didn't see us."

Shepard responds, "Good job Joker. Now stay out of range and continue evasive maneuvers until I bring the AA towers down. No need to alert Saren that we're here."

Joker replies, "I know the drill. Meet you at the camp once the towers are off-line. Joker out."

Shepard guns the Mako and heads inland. As the tires kick up a spray of water, the Kodiak shuttle is following them from the air. The Mako encounters dozens of child size crabs but no Geth. Rounding a corner a trio of Geth drones activate as the Mako trips a proximity sensor. Sending the sighting report through the network, the drones move to attack. In the Mako, Kaidan was just about to remark about the planet when the Mako's shields were struck. A dozen light mass accelerator rounds and a rocket slam into its protective barrier. The crew is braced as their harness stiffen holding them in their seats.

Garrus swings the turret shouting, "Contact right."

Shepard swings the Mako in a tight turn, "Garrus light them the fuck up. Kaidan jam whatever systems you can hit. Tali any damage?"

As Kaidan taps through the various frequency his shouting is drowned out by the heavy railgun opening as Garrus sends a 155mm round screaming down range. One of the drones disintegrate as the tungsten slug hits it. A follow up burst of the coaxial machine gun fire kills another drone. Shepard hits the jets and jumps a rocket barrage, Kaidan hacks the drone and stops it from strafing the mako. Garrus dispatches the helpless target with a single round. As they move past the ambush site Geth forces throughout the island activate and move to defense positions. On the shuttle Skeiron sensitive mechanical and computer inserts have detected the data bursts from the Geth drones to a nearby frigate for air support. Alerting the rest of his battle-brothers, Horus orders the shuttle to divert to deal with this new threat, Shepard and his team will be without their unseen guardians for the time being.

* * *

The pilot spins the shuttle rocks off into the storm wreathed sky. Flying through the rough weather the craft bucks and rattles, when moving swiftly through the grey sky is the white insectoid profile of a Geth frigate. The shuttle climbs above the warship and aligns with its profile. "This takes us above its engine block, we will cripple its reactor" commands Horus over the intercom. The pilot's acknowledgment is ignored as the small craft drifts over its bone white hull. Hovering the hatch slides open revealing the jump pack equipped Astrates. They leap and descend on a trail of fire. Denting and adhering to the weak metal hull, Horus notions to Skeiron in battle-chant to pry open the hull. Skeiron's Mechadendrites spread to their combat positions. The melta equipped limb fires several times, the barriers do nothing to prevent the searing plasma from liquidizing the hull. They jump into the hole, Olympias first. They form a circle, plasma and bolt guns pointed outward melee weapons glowing with power. Horus lands in the center of them standing a head and shoulders above his heavily armed sons. "Let us find the reactor and destroy it. Time is of the essence."

They move down the length of corridor, toward a large heat signature that their helmets auspex systems have picked up. Despite their size and bulk they leave no sign of their passing. Internal monitors however detect the presences of biological intruders and send Geth platforms to intercept them. A small squad of troopers emerge from a side passage. Before they register the location of the Astrates, Plasma rounds and bolts are already being fired. The Geth do a rapid search of the hallway, register their targets and die. Their thin metal bodies do little to stop the diamantine tips from entering, the small entry is more than compensated for when the bolt explodes less than a second later. The corridor is quickly filled with melted metals and torn twisted husks. "Hmm…," Skeiron muses, "I detected a large amount of data being transferred through the robots. Analyzing, they are a form of AI, they are an ABMITOABLE INTELIGENCE! They must be purged before they evolve any further. Their existence is a direct heresy of Omnissiahs Laws."

"Calm your humors Brother and focus on the battle at hand," Commands Zephyrus as he takes point and they move down the corridor. Several more squads of geth are routed to stop them, they fail. Their pseudo-plasma weapons do little but scorch the outer ceramite covering of their armor. The geth however are melted by plasma, blown apart by holy bolter, purged with fire, and cleaved with blade as the Second Legion moves through the ship like an unstoppable storm. The Geth soon realize that normal troopers and rocket gunners are insufficient and vector in a number of destroyers and primes. All of those heavy combat platforms gather to protect the engine room.

The Geth activate kinetic barriers in front of the various doors as obstacles, they die after a few bolter strikes. The doors themselves part before the power weapons that Zephyrus and Horus wield. Several Geth Destroyers move out from cover and open fire. The rockets connect with Horus's tactical dreadnaught armor and does nothing. The farthest geth is melted as a plasma bolt hits its torso. The two closest to the Primarch are sliced apart in two cobra quick lunges. More destroyers move to engage. Olympias with without thought snaps off a quick burst of bolter fire, killing two geth. Septentrio summons bolts of flame and fills the passage with fire. The geth are wiped out with a wall eldritch flame. Skeiron and Notus move to open the door. Skeiron's mechadendrites grasp the two sections and pulls. As the metal twists and groans Notus sticks his bolt pistol in the widening gap and fires the whole clip. The primes inside are peppered with shrapnel, their shields hold and they are untouched by the storm.

Opening it further Notus and Skeiron roll a pair of frag grenades in the room. The closest prime has its lower torso shredded, it is now a stump bleeding hydraulics and coolant fluid. The Geth reply with a withering barrage of rockets and grenades. Several deploy combat drones. They are halted by a powerful Force Dome projected by Septentrio. Olympias pulls his storm shield close to his chest, blade braced at his side and charges the weakened metal with a cry, "FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE WARMASTER!" With a resounding clang he breaks the partially torn door and runs into the center of the multi-tiered room. He pushes the skewered prime off his power sword and adopts a defensive crouch. The Geth quickly react to this target and open fire. Sheets of blue-white railgun rounds hit the protective barrier of the shield and ping off his armor. Seeing that bullets aren't working they shift to rockets. As the rest of the squad rushes in, Olympias was rocked back several feet as a dozen missiles slam into him. Zephyrus fires off a long string of plasma rounds, covering his brother and melting a pair of primes. As the rest of the command cadre opens fire and forces the primes to take cover, Horus enters the fray. His wrist mounted storm-bolter announces his presences as three primes are shredded. His blade, one like the sword that Zephyrus wields, blazes with blue power. It cuts through the heavy armor of the primes with little effort. He weaves and dodges through the return fire and missiles. What few rounds hit him are deflected by his powerful terminator armor. It takes the space marines only seconds to clear the compartment. As the flames of Skeiron's flamer dies away, Olympias hands him the melta bombs to plant. Notus and Septentrio guard the corridor as their tech-marine rigs the frigate to explode. With their task complete the Astrates move back to their breach point. As the shuttle peels off and heads back to shadow Shepard, the frigate erupts in gouts of white flame as its reactor explodes. The shockwave buffets the tiny craft as it enters a diving spiral to avoid the rapidly expanding fireball.

* * *

The approaching frigate was undetected by the Mako. Joker however was contemplating launching an attack run as both vehicles sensors registers the explosions. "Damn," remarks Kaidan as the fireball forms like a second sun, "I wonder who did that? They really saved us big time."

Shepard is wondering them same thing but those thoughts are quickly washed away as the Mako encounters a large shield wall and a pair of walkers defending it. Rapidly backing out of the kill zone the shields were knocked down to half strength. Garrus compensating for the bucking of the impact hits, rakes the barrier wall tearing several large chunks from it. As several smaller geth die from the return fire, the Armatures launch their heavy pulse rounds. Shepard jumps one but the other wipes out their remaining shields. As he leaves the line of fire Garrus kills one of walkers with precision shooting. Tali in the rear passenger seat has been fixing and bypassing the damaged power relays has repaired the barrier generators. A hum pervades the compartment as the barriers snap into place. Kaidan readies several EWAR programs for broadcast. Shepard plunges back into the cauldron.

As the Mako is trying to clear the first of three fire bases. The Astrates hit one of the air defense towers. After five minutes they leave as the Mako moves to the site of dead geth and plasma scorched walls. "What do you think happened here?" asks Kaidan. The rest of the squad fans out. Kaidan covers the lower part that is blocked by the gate on the right side. Tali scanning the geth takes other as the other side of the gate, covering the rear. Garrus and Shepard ascend the stairs and are greeted with another scene of destruction. Both soldiers ignore it as they move down the walkway. Garrus draws his sniper and takes an overwatch position as Shepard moves to disable the gate and the tower's AA gun.

Tali's omni-tool beeps, it is done analyzing the wound patterns on the geth platforms. Turning to Kaidan she starts, "You wanted to know what happened to these Geth. The scans show that they have been hit with some kind of high intensity plasma. No one has been able to weaponize plasma, it is not possible."

"Another mystery to solve, maybe they are working to stop Saren like us or a new weapon used by the STG," Kaidan wonders aloud. Shepard is done hacking the console, the gate mechanism whirls as the heavy steel and ceramic barrier recedes. Tali shares her findings with Shepard and Garrus as they remount the Mako. As the team pushes forward more Geth outposts are found. They are destroyed in turn with a combination of machine gun and cannon fire. Approaching the next AA tower several Geth destroyers fire a wave of rockets at the light tank.

* * *

The team is rattled as Shepard jumps the rockets. As the Mako slams back down on its heavy tires, Garrus opens fire. Two destroyers are vaporized as the heavy shells hit them. The others move behind cover as basic combat platforms emerge and pepper the Mako's shield with fire. Garrus response with short accurate bursts of machine gun fire. The heavy rounds overloaded and break through their weak shields. Their thin armor was torn and twisted as the rest of the kinetic energy was spent pushing through them. Driving closer Garrus keeps up a steady barrage of suppressive fire, as the destroyers hunker down and fire pot shots. Shepard, Kaidan, and Tali rush to the base of the stairs under the guns of the Mako. As they begin their assault, their progress is being watched and graded above them.

As they get closer to the top, Shepard signals Kaidan to prep an overload and Tali to load a carnage round. A destroyer spots the team and opens fire, as their shields strain under the onslaught Kaidan fries its circuits with overload and Tali shreds it with carnage. Shepard using adrenaline rush clears the top of the stairs and throws a grenade. A pair of geth leave cover to avoid and small death dealing disk and are killed by Garrus. The last destroyers is damaged by the resulting wave of fire and metal and is finished off by a burst of rifle fire by Shepard. He moves to deactivate the AA tower. With that done he radios Joker to tell him to bring the Normandy down by the Salarian camp and wait for the RV. Remounting the Mako they continue into the heart of the island.

Both Saren and Horus watch this unfold. Saren has several Geth ships offload their combat platforms and start to enter an orbital blockage, they are to close for an effective orbital strike. With his ranks bolstered he feels comfortable that his Geth and Krogan can wipe out Shepard once and for all. Horus has his battlecruiser move closer to the planet and begin running to plan for support operations including Exterminatus if necessary. The shuttle lands above the Salarian camp and the Astrates and their Primarch disembark to listen in on what the xenos have discovered on this rock.


	10. The Crusade Continues

**Chapter 10: Crusade Continues**

Reviewing the after-action reports Hoeth is happy. All but one planet has fallen after the first week of the crusade. Hoeth has sent three squads of the Knights of Storm to deal with the hold outs. They have strict orders to keep any xeno who surrenders alive. Senior Magos Tyr, who Horus has promoted to the Fabricator General, has impressed upon me the importance of creating a forge world. They found a resource rich system that is close to a major naval base of Port Maw. The Magos named it the Hephaestus System. To create a proper Forge World though he needs servitors, in great numbers. Hoeth has decreed that all xenos and humans that do not bend the knee to the Emperor are to be sentenced to Servitude Imperpituis. That should solve his manpower problem.

As he finishes going over the last of the briefing reports, a messenger interrupts his train of thoughts, "Lord Solar, we have received word from the Deus ex Aquila. You are to break off from the crusade and be ready to deploy at a moment's notice in accordance with the Warmaster's desire."

"Very well, tell the helm to plot a course back to Port Maw and then to the border of Imperium space," replies Hoeth from the Strategium. As the Asgardia leaves the crusade Hoeth wonders if the xeno Ignis has the fortitude and faith to command his devout servants of the Emperor. Once again his ship, an ancient battleship of the Imperium and a testament to the power of humanity, is being relegated to a sideshow in Lord Solars' mind.

* * *

**Planet Ospore**: _The first of the next set of planets scheduled for invasion and making compliant to Imperial Rule._

**Primary Invading forces:**

_2nd Company, 2nd Battalion Cadian Shock Troopers of the 501st_

_First Platoon, 1st Company of Kasrkin of the 501st_

_3rd and 4th Companies, 8th Battalion Elysium Drop Troopers of the 501st_

**Secondary Forces**:

_The 35th Imperial Guard Regiment: Size 500,000 active combatants_

_Mixed Species locally raised unit_

* * *

A destroyer in low orbit does a high speed flyby as it releases eight drop pods. Normally no average human can survive the plunge from orbit and the bone shattering impact so the drop pod is the hallmark of the space marines. These pods however hold the sixty men of the first Kasrkin platoon attached to this mission. Mass effect fields allow the unaugmented humans to survive the descent. As the pods flaming trail announces the commencement of the invasion several warships in orbit let loose a suppression barrage. Cities, strong points, other military targets are flattened as the multi-kiloton yield rounds slam into the earth. The pods twist and turn in the debris coked air.

Slamming down in the gutted ruins of the planets principle city, the Kasrkin fan out from their landing zone. The sixty men are spread out and isolated due to the wreckage. Scattered fire fights break out as militia and mercs run into the gathering Kasrkin. Mass effect propelled rail gun rounds and thick red beams of hell-gun fire are traded down broken corridors. The militia are completely overmatched as the Kasrkin's carapace armor cannot be pierced and their hell-guns burn clean through the ablative armor that clads the defenders. Those that survive the volley of laser fire are quickly dispatched with the swift savage thrusts of a power sword. They continue downward into the underground sections searching for the planetary rulers.

As the Kasrkin continue with their decapitation strike the two companies of drop troopers clear two LZs on the outskirts of the main settlements. The open fields are swept clear by a flight of punisher cannon armed vulture gunships. Those few brave foolish souls who choose to defy the hammer of the Emperor were shredded in the storm of lead. As the vultures peel off a high level marauder bomber flattens the surrounding area with a bombing run. With the shock and awe completed several flights of Valkyries and sky talons enter the combat zone and deploy their troopers. The Elysium's dig in and get ready to fight off the expected counter attacks as militia rushes to the spot in semi-organized waves of mech infantry.

* * *

As the thin screen of Taurus vehicles make slashing attacks at the approaching convoys, flights of landers were bringing in the heavy mech infantry of the Cadian Shock Troopers. The screening elements of the light buggies slowly drawl the attacking groups of grizzly and mako combat vehicles parallel to the drop sites. They were hit in the flank by massed artillery and air strikes. The groups scattered right into the wide net of dug in drop troopers. Missiles, bolts, and deadly las beams flicker throughout the night. The blue white rail fire stabs through the hazy darkness seeking out the dug in infantry, with little success. With the Cadians fully deployed the drop troopers are pulled out and sent on long seek and destroy missions throughout the combat zone.

The armored columns form a thin screen of plasma and melta armed sentinels that push ahead of the main force, calling out points of heavy resistance for the basilisks to pummel into oblivion. As the leman Russ battle tanks move forward the infantry pile on the large tanks as well as ride shotgun in the chimera transports. With the net totally thrown around the city, all that is needed is for the Kasrkin to locate the planetary rulers and kill or capture them.

The Kasrkin squads move into the bowels of the city. A labyrinth of twisted and collapsed passages shrouded in darkness greet them. The forty men that have gathered fix their repel lines and descend several hundred meters into the natural cave system that the city was built upon. At different depths the squads break off, each hunting the target. The lead squad hits the bottom and their built in targeting sensors quickly highlight the terrain. As one they move with quick power that has been honed over the countless campaigns for the Emperor. As they enter the tunnels heavily armed mercs and militia gather to meet them.

While the Special Forces play their deadly game of cat and mouse the armored battle groups begin to engage the remaining armed forces of the capitals defense force. The stillness of the light woodland is broken by the concentrated volleys of battle cannons. Groups of grizzly tanks are wiped out as the heavy shells tear through their thin armor. Chimeras dart forward with their multi-lasers and hunter killer missiles pushing back the defenders APCs. Once the Imperial transports find a good spot the back ramp drops and out pours the harden shock troopers onto the battlefield. Under the stern eyes of their officers the guards leap frog across the battlefield, enemy infantry are swept away in hailstorms of las beams. Strong points and heavy weapons emplacements are targeted by the mortars of the heavy weapons squads and vehicles hunted by melta armed veterans. The hammer of the Emperor lands heavy blow after blow that sends the defenders running. The infantry remount and the pursuit formations adopted as Officers of the Fleet called down deadly airstrikes on the routing army. Vendettas and Vultures range far ahead of the main force wiping out the fastest units as the lumbering leman Russ tanks catch the slowest. Throughout this slaughter the skies were covered in the vapor trails of earth shaker cannon rounds as the basilisk artillery units lay down hellish barrages of divine judgment.

* * *

The lead Kasrkin squad push through harden defensive points with the application of flamers and their holy fire and the liberal use of grenades. The elite guards of the planetary rulers lay in blackened piles, bodies burned by the liquid promethium turned them to screaming torches that were quickly silenced by hot-shot beams. Upon reaching their objective, the large armored doors of the command bunker emerges from the inky blackness. The team forms up and places a melta charge on the center of the door. The sergeant thumbs the detonator and there is a red flash and a wave of heat as the door is liquidized. The unfortunate guards on the other side are liquidized as well as. From the smoking hole pour in the Kasrkin, their rapid-fire hot-shot guns cleave through armor and melt flesh. It is over in seconds, the bunker is cleared of hostiles. The sergeant walks over to the closest console and inserts a data crystal, the entire battle-net has now been hacked into by Imperial forces. As the smoke clears one of the Kasrkin is laying on the floor, blood seeping from his visor. One round found the kink in their armor, that sand sized pellet shattered the glass of his helmet, pierced his skull, and killed him instantly. The Sargent walks over and says, "You will be remember as one of the Emperors finest." The team gathers their fallen brother and make for the RV point.

As the Cadians defeat the rest of the capitals army more Imperial guardsmen are being deployed from the ships hovering in the void above. With their battle-net compromised the fighting is over in weeks and the planet is rendered compliant, at the cost of several hundred of guardsmen killed and wounded.


	11. Virmire: The Conculsion

15

**Chapter 11: Virmire Part 2**

As the Mako enters the Salarian camp, Horus and his sons debate their next course of action. They need more intelligence on the situation and why the Illusive Man has sent Shepard to this planet. Despite the fact that there is a large enemy present here there has to be more. As Septentrio scans the warp for signs of disturbance, Olympias shows his eagerness to join the battle for the glory of the Emperor most high. Notus quickly punctures his thoughts of glory with a sharp rap on the head and an admonishment that they are supposed to watch from the shadows. As Zephyrus is about to explain why that course of action is not wise, the teams comms pick up conversation between Shepard and the xenos form called a Salarian.

As the Normandy looms over the Salarian camp, Shepard and the advance team leave the Mako and find the ranking officer to get a better picture of what Saren has on this rock. As the rest of the Normandy's combat teams disembark the team member's cluster around Shepard and Capt. Kirrahe. All of them want to know what is going on here. The Salarian does not waste time with pleasantries but is a focused all-business warrior. He starts, "You and your crew have just landed in a hot-zone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

Shepard asks, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Stay put and wait for the Council to send the reinforcements we requested," replies Kirrahe.

Kaidan interjects, "We are the reinforcements."

Shocked and angry Kirrahe starts, "What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet."

"The message was garbled and the Council sent us to see what is going on."

Kirrahe gets more annoyed at Shepard's reply, "That is a repetition of our task. I lost half my men investigating this place. This is Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified."

"Is Saren here?"

"Possibly but we have had no definite sightings. His geth are here though and we have intercepted some comms referring to Saren. I would say there is an eighty-eight percent chance he is here right now."

"What is Saren researching?"

"He is using the facility to breed an army of Krogan."

* * *

Upon hearing this news Wrex speaks for the first time, "How is that possible?"

Kirrahe hesitates before answering the large battle-scared krogan, "Apparently Saren has discovered a cure for the Genophage."

"Saren wants an army of Krogan in addition to the Geth. With this cure he will demand the loyalty of the entire species as well as gain another army. This one capable of conquering the galaxy. We can't let him become that powerful," declares Shepard.

Kirrahe nods in agreement, "Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

Wrex however does not like what he is hearing, "Destroyed? I don't think so. Our people, my people are dying. This cure can save them."

Kirrahe disagrees, "If that cure leaves this planet, the Krogan will become unstoppable. We won't allow the same mistake to happen again."

Wrex growls and steps closer to the frail Salarian, he declares angrily, "We are not a mistake!" He then storms off to vent his anger and decide what to do.

Kirrahe recovers fast and asks, "Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry krogan to deal with."

Shepard replies, "He is not part of your unit. He is my problem, I will deal with it."

Kirrahe relaxes grateful to bypass this problem, "Thank you commander. My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?"

"Sure, it will give me a chance to calm Wrex down."

* * *

Kirrahe nods and moves back to his tent with his men as they pour over the latest Intel about Saren's base and how to destroy it. Shepard heads over to Wrex with Ash in tow as a body guard. He walks over and sees the krogan unloading his shotgun into the shallow river that the camp is located near. He pauses as Shepard approaches and looks at him with a deadly glare. As the two soldiers talk, Horus has reached a decision. "My sons we will deal with this base and uncover its mystery's before it is destroyed from orbit. Come we have a battle to finish." The Astrates move back to the shuttle and skim over the landscape toward Saren's base.

Utilizing their training as scouts the marines slip inside undetected. Moving from the north part of the base they hear the sounds of battle as Salarians and their allies attack the center. Breaking down a door the marines are met with a large number of Geth. "For the Warmaster," is shouted just before the whoosh-crack of bolters erupt. The Geth try to leave the maelstrom, but are struck down in short order as the rocket propelled bullets pierce their light armor and tear them apart. Drawing his blade Horus commands his sons to move faster stealth is no longer a concern. He takes the lead and charges into a Geth prime, bisecting it with a single blow. Zephyrus and Olympias charge in the wake of their Primarch, cleaving through several destroyers with flicks of their sword arms. Notus bearing the banner of the Legion pours forth holy bolter fire into the massed ranks of Geth soldiers, the air is filled with chunks of blacken metal as the veteran reaps a deadly harvest. Skeiron and Septentrio walk through the chaos of combat with a calm air. Skeiron's mechadendrites lash out with flamer, blade, melta, and plasma killing any fools that enter his reach. Septentrio, eyes ablaze with power, unleashes the power of the warp upon the hunters and snipers as their cloaks do not hide them from his sight. Flames and bolts of lightning flare from his fingers as he melts the geth in his path. His force staff craves out a blinding circle of destruction finishing off those that survived his mental onslaught.

With the main Geth barracks and information hubs purged the Astrates move into a large courtyard. As they enter the sunlight they see a dozen Geth drones flying a lazy circle overhead. Without needing to be told they open fire. The drones are sent to the ground as wreckage. Over the comm channel of the assaulting STG teams Ashley shouts, "Damn. Those drones would have been serious trouble. I wonder who stopped them, not that I am ungrateful." Those last words were more of scream as she ducked behind a rock as a salvo of rockets arced toward her. The Astrates reloaded and made their way across the open ground. At the halfway point a colossus appeared with two armatures escorting it. The colossus stands an impressive twelve feet off the ground and the pair of armatures stand level with Horus at nine.

Without waiting for the machines to attack Horus moves with eye blurring speed. The targeting sensors on the walkers cannot compensate enough to fire a siege pulse. Their machine guns lash out and do nothing. A slight pinging can be heard where the sand sized grains strike his holy armor. He flexes his legs and vaults into the air. As he falls his blade strikes forth cobra quick and beheads the colossus. Skidding to a halt the Primarch sends a mist of torn up concrete in his wake as he slows to a stop. The armatures turn to track the target but are distracted.

"**We are His Fury born upon the wings of His Wrath**!" shouts Olympias as he ignites his jump pack. He lands amid the smoke upon one of the walkers backs. His heavy form is imbedded in its hull. Pointing his blade downward he speaks, "Holy Emperor guide my hand for I do your Will." He thrusts the armatures very molecules are being ripped apart by the power field of his ancient Lightning Claw. It sputters and dies.

Skeiron charges the other walker, "By the Will of Omnissiah, You fall." His melta equipped arm tracks the sluggish walker. A wave of red plasma is sent forth. Metal is gone reduced to atoms, coolant is vaporized creating a fine mist, and its internals are slagged. As the heat haze clears the second armature is a melted piece of debris that has been scattered across the yard. With their foes bested the team reforms and heads deeper into the facility. Their assault has caused the Geth to draw move forces from the center and south of the complex to the north in a vain attempt to stop the rampaging angels.

* * *

This allows the assaulting forces of the Citadel an easier time. The Salarian teams however still suffered heavy casualties in breaching the fortresses outer defenses. If those additional Geth units had stayed in place Kirrahe's gamble would have been a slaughter. Shepard, Garrus, Tali, and Wrex managed to slip inside with little problem. On the way to the gatehouses they encountered several Geth patrols and flanking units. Each skirmish was dealt with in a fast and brutal manner. Tali and Garrus would use their tech skills to disable weapons and shields from a distance. Garrus would then switch to his Volkov sniper rifle and pick off the command units. Tali would maintain offensive tech attacks while Wrex and Shepard would engage the geth at close range with assault rifles, shotguns, and biotics. They took out the roving patrols with little issue and manage to keep their presence concealed.

Along their infiltration route they discovered a comms satellite outpost. Using similar tactics they assaulted the outpost. It was defended by a juggernaut and two geth fire teams. The juggernaut was killed at long range by Garrus and Shepard as Tali and Wrex moved in under the cover their snipers. Once close enough Wrex used his biotics to tear apart one fire team as Tali engaged the other. After a powerful overload and dampening rendered the geth helpless, Tali followed up with a carnage round and several bursts of sledgehammer enhanced rounds. With the nine geth defeated the comms relay is taken offline. The Geth attacking Team Jaëto is thrown into confusing allowing for Ashley and Team Mannovai to wipe out the attackers and save Jaëto in a devastating counter-attack.

As the Salarians get closer to the fortress several Geth frigates begin to unleash highly accurate orbital strikes, pinning the attackers in place and grinding the assault to a halt. The Geth in orbit have begun to amass their ships in order to end the threat to their terrestrial base. Sovereign is patrolling the system closer to the mass relay and is unconcerned with the actions of a few worthless organics. He will soon meet these organics at the Citadel to herald their destruction. Shepard and his team find the relays that have been directing the orbital strikes and move to stop them.

As the squad leap frogs closer to the Geth, sheets of fire pepper the defenders damaging the lighter platforms. A hunter off to the side slips its cloak and fires a single round on assassination mode, hitting Tali in the leg. Her shields crumple and her armor fails as the high-velocity round cuts into her soft flesh. Garrus switches the ammo on his assault rifle fires several high explosive rounds at the hunter. It is caught in a storm of metal and killed. Dragging the Quarian into cover he begins to apply medi-gel to the wound. He stops the bleeding and deadens the pain. Resealing her suit with an omni-gel patch he radio's Shepard to inform him of Tali's injury. Giving her a quick stim injection she stirs, coughing she slowly regains consciousness. Garrus's shouting breaks through the haze and din of combat, "Are you alright? Can you still fight?" Slowly nodding Tali crawls to the edge of the rocks and fires off an overload leaving a Destroyer weaponless. With a click of his mandibles Garrus uses dampening to drop its shields. Shepard finishes it off with a head shot. Wrex using his biotics charges the remaining geth and hits them with the force of a tornado. With the resistance overcome, Wrex smashes the uplink consoles and relay towers. With their targeting data gone, the frigates cease their bombardment and begin to enter the atmosphere to deploy their combat platforms right on top of the STG team.

* * *

As the system around Virmire gets more crowded, Speer's ship has remained undetected due to its powerful jammers and that he is running dark with everything on minimal power. He watches as the pair of geth frigates begin to enter the atmosphere and has a pair of fury fighters armed and placed in the launch tubes. As he is reading his first attack against the geth, Joker has detected the geth ships. "Ah Commander, Joker begins over the radio, "We have two Geth dropships heading for the STG units. Do you want me to intercept them?"

"If you can remain undetected while doing it then discretion is left up to you," replies Shepard. Joker enters the clouds and waits for the two ships. The Furies are cold launched from the _Deus ex Aquila_ and head into the planet's atmosphere after the two frigates. One run is all that Speer gave them. The pilots will mass fire their missiles at one dropship and use their lascannons on the other. Diving they attack the ships like eagles. The missiles their talons, most were stopped by the guardian lasers but two hit and inflicted moderate damage to the hull. The other was subjected to a withering barrage of shot and beam as the lascannons and auto-cannons acted as their terrible beaks ripping into the Geth ship. Its hull torn and leaking it burned up in its last part of reentry. The Furies peeled off and accelerated out of the upper atmosphere and back into the cold void. The Normandy attacked the damaged frigate and in one pass destroyed her with a mass accelerator round to the reactor. With the airborne threat gone for now Shepard and his team enter the base.

The few Geth inside the first entry point were quickly overwhelmed. As the team moves into the dark twisting hallways they here the faint voices of several Salarians begging for help. Entering a staircase they find a strange science floor. The scientists unleash several husks as they draw pistols and open fire. The few husks that charge are killed with overlapping shotgun blasts from Tali, Wrex, and Shepard. Garrus has the researchers pinned on the far side of the room. Shields flare as Shepard and Wrex advance to finish them off. It is over after a few flashes of light impact unarmored bodies.

* * *

Moving deeper in they come across several trapped Salarians. Walking up to the nearest cell, the Salarian looks at them with glazed over hallow eyes. "Well, you're not a Geth and you're not wearing a lab coat. I guess I'm glad to see you. Lt. Ganto Imness of the Third Infiltration Regiment. I was captured during recon. I assume the fleet was called in to destroy the base?" His dull eyes show a flicker of hope.

"The message wasn't clear, my team is what you got." replies Shepard.

"The captain must be attacking. This facility must be destroyed. My team was altered, indoctrination. He knows about the breeding grounds but indoctrination is a greater threat and far more horrifying. I watched good people reduced to mindless husks and those were the survivors."

This must be what Benezia was talking about on Noveria thinks Shepard. If Saren was studying the effects then even he might not the one controlling it. More evidence that the Reapers are real and are a major threat to the galaxy. The pleading to of Lt. Imness snaps Shepard out of his thinking. "Sorry but I can't let you out. You could have been altered and may pose a threat to the operation." With that they leave the trapped Salarian banging on the glass and begging to be set free. Leaving the trapped soldiers behind the team enters an elevator and heads outside.

Walking along a short catwalk the team guns down a trio of drones guarding a small office. Entering it they encounter an Asari scientist that surrenders to the group. Throwing her hands up she shouts, "Don't shoot."

Shepard's skeptical, "Everyone else in this place wants to kill me."

"Do I look like a soldier? I am a neuroscientist. I was hired to study the effects of indoctrination that is caused by Sovereign." Shepard notions for her to continue. "The ship emits some kind of energy that disrupts tough patterns and alters brain chemistry. It gives the person suggestions to follow like an itch in the back of your mind. Eventually you just stop thinking for yourself and become its thrall."

"Thanks for the information now give me a reason not to kill you."

The Asari panics and runs over to the locked elevator and opens it. "This leads to Saren's private lab and all of his files. Can I go?"

"No," replies Shepard. He whips out his pistol and fires in one smooth motion. His team mates behind don't even shift as he walks over the corpse and activates the elevator. As the elevator ascends to Saren's level the Astrates are closing in on the lab. Shepard's team enters and sees another beacon. Walking up to it, his presence activates the fifty thousand year old relic. More images are downloaded into Shepard's mind. Flash of combat, of machines killing organics, organics fighting amidst themselves. One Image break through the clutter and stands out in bright red hued clarity. It is a planet. With that the beacon turns off leaving Shepard dazed.

* * *

A console activates and projects an image of Sovereign. As Shepard, Garrus, Tali, and Wrex crowd around the image the Astrates move into the room like shadows. Tali's quip is lost as the hologram speaks in a haunting artificial voice. "You are not Saren."

Garrus says what is on everyone's mind, "What is that? Some kind of VI?"

The voice continues, "Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

Tali remarks, "I don't think this is a VI."

The voice, "There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"

Shepard understanding, "Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found, it is an actual Reaper."

The reaper as if it is an insulted, "Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

"The Protheans vanished fifty thousand years ago. You could not have been there. It's impossible."

Sovereign continues, "Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

Shepard scoffs at that remark, "Whatever you plan is going to fail. I'll make damn sure of that."

Sovereign continues almost mockingly, "Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"What cycle," asks Wrex in a heavy voice laced with boredom?

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. At the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. Protheans," explains the Reaper, "Were not the first. They did not create the Citadel or the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

Shepard confused, "Why would you construct the mass relays then leave them for someone else to find?"

Sovereign's answers is one of cold logic, "Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the path we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. You will end because we demand it."

Garrus remarks, "They are harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need and then wipe us out before we can fight them."

Shepard shouts back, "What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?"

The Reaper replies, "My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation, independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."

"Where did you come from? Who built you?"

"We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten we will endure.

"Where are the rest of the Reapers? Are you the last of your kind?"

"We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."

"You're not even alive. Not really. You're just a machine and machines can be broken," Shepard shouts defiantly.

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of destruction. This exchange is over." A pulse of power shatters the windows of the room as Sovereign cuts the link.

* * *

As the team looks around for a threat, Shepard is hailed over the comm. "Commander? We got trouble," Joker says.

"Lay it on me Joker, I love bad news."

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would sheer any of our ships in half. It's coming your way, and its coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there, fast!"

"Let's head to the breeding facility. It is time to blow this place to hell," commands Shepard. As they leave through the door on the left of the room. Six giants detach themselves from the shadows.

The largest is the first to speak, "The true enemy has been revealed. It is time to destroy this place. Septentrio what have you gathered from your warp senses?"

"The Reaper seems to being using a mild form of mind control. Its mind manages to skim the warp and pull the smallest essence from it," replies the Librarian, "It must not be totally robotic then. For its warp signature is small, smaller than the Tau it can still use it to enslave its followers. The dangers of demon summoning and possession are virtually non-existent with that kind of limited power."

The Astrates leave the base through the weakened south side. They come upon the trapped and indoctrinated Salarians. The thralls are given death quick and painless as to deny the reaper any followers. They come across Lt. Imness and receive the same information that Shepard got. Unlike Shepard just leaving him in his cage to be destroyed by nuclear fire. Notus kills him with a bolt to the heart, "Suffer not the Xeno and Tainted to live." Once they reach a point outside the facility there shuttle swoops in and picks them up.

As the Astrates are clearing the atmosphere, Shepard has planted the nuke and placed it under Kaidan's protection. He is now racing to save Ash and the rest of the Salarian team. Half way to the tower Kaidan reports that the number of Geth that are attacking the bomb are growing and that he is now arming it so it will blow. As the two humans argue on which one Shepard is to save. Shepard is weighing their lives against his mission, stop Saren and the return of the Reapers. Save Ash and the Salarians, thus ensuring that the AA stays down and that exfiltration is possible and gain good will with a galactic power. Save Kaidan and sacrifice the chance of leaving, condemning Ash and the Salarians to death, and allowing for the chance that a warning about the Reapers is never given. In addition Kaidan has armed the bomb and the Salarians have assured me that it is tamper proof. The bomb will go off because of Kaidan so the mission dictates that exit must occur and that Ash be saved. "Kaidan. Hold them off for as long as possible. We will get you after the AA is secured. Good luck."

"Understand Commander. You can count on me."

* * *

Shepard and his team enter the AA tower. Bodies of Geth, Krogan, and Salarian are strewn about the wreckage. Moving up to the command floor, Shepard and his team gun down the Geth Juggernaut that is attacking Ash and the reaming STG troopers. As they take care of the wounded and the dying Saren attacks on a hover platform scattering everyone. As the bullets fly Saren tries to convince Shepard that by serving and helping the Reapers he will ensure that some organics will survive. Shepard calls him a fool and tells him he has been indoctrinated and will be left to die a worthless puppet. With his shields overwhelmed and armor damaged Saren leaves the battle with a large shadow of doubt in his twisted mind.

Kaidan is now laying against the bomb as the Geth make their final push. He falls with thirty seconds to go on the bomb. As Shepard and the rest of the survivors scramble on the Normandy, the Geth cluster around the nuke. As the planet falls away Kirrahe thanks Shepard for his help and remarks that more would have fallen. Thirty seconds pass and the bomb does not go off. Shepard shrugs off Kaidan's death and focuses on the mission, just like he did at Torfan. He is about to tell Joker to turn around when the planet is destroyed by an unknown ship. It flashes on their sensors screens for a brief moment.

Onboard the _Deus ex Aquila_, Speer has the ship ready its payload of cyclonic torpedoes. After watching Kaidan's last stand via the servo-skulls left behind in the shuttles wake. He is happy that the humans of this reality can show the same determination in the face of death that is all too common in the Imperium. He rages as the Geth disarm the nuke however. Once the Primarch is confirmed to be safe the battlecruiser opens its torpedo tubes and let's loose a pair of planet crackers. As the missiles descend Speer addresses the crew, "It is by my hand guided by our eternal lord that the galaxy is made safe for humanity. To those who threaten us, we shall fight knowing the Emperor is with us, our cause holy, our victory assured. Set a course to Cronos Station."

On the Normandy Shepard is going over what he has gleamed from the beacon. After a meld with Liara they have found the Conduit. It is located on Illos, through the Mu Relay. Ashley is trying to cope with Kaidan's useless sacrifice. Shepard tells her to honor his courage and focus on the mission, his soul will rest easy once job he gave his life for is complete. He has Joker set a course back to the Citadel to inform the Council of what he discovered about the Reapers and the threat they pose.


	12. The Abyssal Crusade

I would to thank Rafen Ventris for his continued Beta Reading and editing

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Abyssal Crusade**

As the _Asgardia_ and the _Deus ex Aquila_ make their way to Cronos Station. Ignis is readying the invasion plans for last heavily populated section of the Abyss. Most of the planets only have a handful of major settlements and large slave populations. Once the overlords and slave owners are killed compliance comes easy. To govern this growing empire Horus has been using what he has learned of the first Imperium and has established the Adeptus Administratum necessary to rule. He however has instituted strict guidelines and codes of conduct to reduce the risk of corruption and poor leadership from taking hold. Senatorum Imperialis has been created with the Emperor as its nominal ruler. Horus as Primarch and Warmaster is its supreme commander, next is Hoeth, Ignis, Nick who has become the Lord Castellan after Horus, and several other figures from the Imperium and Knights Protectorate.

One thing that has caught on is the Imperial Cult, shrines to the God-Emperor have erected on every planet and in every home. It is easy for Brother-Chaplain Argirios and the cohort of Ecclesiarchy members from the imperial battleship to convert the downtrodden and recently freed slaves as well as the large number of xenos who have been spared. A result of these actions life in the Abyss changes for the slightly better. The Forge World created by Tyr is scheduled to come online for limited production in six months, limited meaning everything smaller than a super-heavy tank. Full production will be achieved in anywhere between three to ten years depending on resources and labor. The vast shipyards across the Imperium have slowly stopped building new ships. They are keeping the fleet around three hundred mass effect style vessels, while all new construction is being geared to imperial hulls such as the Sword escort, the Dauntless light cruiser, the Lunar heavy cruiser, the Dictator heavy cruiser, the Gothic class heavy cruiser. As well as the formidable Mars and Overlord class battlecruisers. The first battlegroup of these vessels are expected to be ready in three to four years.

Hoeth has planned this crusade well thinks Ignis, all of the hard targets or built up planets have already fallen. By the end of this year we will own the Abyss and begin the second crusade into the Terminus Systems. He continues with the various reports of the Segmentum forces under his command. He gives orders for several groups of Guardsman to begin infiltration of important targets and trading hubs of the Terminus Systems. When this is over Ignis will ensure that his name is in the history books. With his early work finished he retires to the small shrine in his office and begins to pray, "Lord Emperor hear your servant. It is your vision I enact. Give me the wisdom and courage to see it to completion. For those who defy your rule shall be punished. I know not to trust in ships alone for they fail. I know not to trust in guns alone for they fall silent. I know not to trust in men alone for they break. I trust in your holy might and vision for you are the salvation of the galaxy." Feeling renewed Ignis leaves his office and heads deeper into the fortress-monastery of the Knights of Storm.

* * *

Seeking out Eurus, Ignis finds him in the apothecarion. He is overseeing the creation of the Progenoid Glands from their Primarch's gene-seed. In four years they will be able to raise another company of Astrates to aid in the conquering of the Citadel aligned races. While he is doing that Aspirants are already being selected and trained, Wildegraf a venerable dreadnaught has been awoken and charged with creating the Second Company of the Legion. The death rate of this selection process is roughly eighty percent. The ages of the aspirants are range from ten to thirteen. As the weak are culled, the entire industrial might of Matanuska has been levied to create all of the weapons and armor that another one hundred and fifty battle-brothers need.

In the Anadius system the _Asgardia_ waits impatiently for the arrival of the Aquila. The Illusive Man is going over the latest intelligence that his network on the Citadel has gained. Apparently the Council is planning an overt show of force to stop Saren. They are going to blockade the approaches to Citadel and wait for his attack. "Idiots," scoffs the Illusive Man, Saren is but a ploy. They should have believed Shepard about the Reapers. "Still," as he takes a sip of scotch, "I have found a way to ensure that humanity endures." He calls up the latest reports that the Imperium and Miranda have sent him. They are almost done with the Abyss, that makes a small smile form, next up is the Terminus systems and within five years the Citadel. "That might change with the advent of the Reaper threat," he muses aloud. He has also heard rumblings that Cerberus is going to be properly absorbed into the Imperium. An event that could be either extremely beneficial or a total disaster.

* * *

A ship leaves FTL on the system edge, IFF codes reveal it to be the _Aquila_. A pair of shuttles are quickly sent form the two warships to the station. Ten minutes later the Warmaster, the Lord Solar, and the Command squad of the First Company are in the Illusive Man's private conference room. Horus gives the assembled men and woman a briefing on the Reapers and what he has learned on Virmire. Turning to the Illusive Man he begins, "The Reapers can interact with the warp on an extremely limited basis. Still this is a dangerous precedent and one that must be dealt with. The Fabricator-General has a significant amount of data concerning all of the Imperium's Organizations. I am giving you access to it all, for Cerberus is no longer. You and your organization are now a part of the Imperium as per our treaty. I name you by the Grace of Emperor, Lord Inquisitor of His most Holy Inquisition." He puts a data drive into the slot and the symbol it shows is a red I with a skull in the center. This symbol is the most feared and hated in the Imperium of it means that planet, person, or group is being watched and judged by the most ruthless of all of Emperor's Servants.

"Your mission will be to deal with any threat to the Imperium be internal or external with no mercy. You will also be in charge of preparing the Citadel races for the coming of the Reapers and the Imperium. They must be strong enough to hold the Reapers as we gather our forces and yet be weak enough that we may conquer them. In this you have full authority. I also want you to continue to manipulate the Council and the rest of the Citadel to ensure a strong Humanity. Do you accept your charge and the mandate to be the cleansing flame?" After skimming the data being projected and listening to the Primarch's powerful speech the Illusive Man takes one puff of his cigarette and agrees. "Good you need to create a larger fleet and expand your organization. Fill it with types of proven loyalty and that possess an inquisitive nature. I recommend also taking out the Shadow Broker and absorbing his network into yours."

With that done Horus and his men leave but not before leaving Commissar Kaladon, Kasrkin LT. Drake, and Brother-Librarian Septentrio to help train the inquisitors and test them for taint and loyalty. He sends Von Speer and the Aquila back to the crusade while he rejoins Hoeth on the _Asgardia_. "Lord Solar," Horus begins as they pace the cavernous bridge of the battleship, "Let us head to the Citadel. When the Council's plan fails and they are forced to fight, we shall be their saviors. We shall announce our presence in this galaxy with a showing of imperial might."

* * *

"At once Milord," replies Hoeth with a grin. Finally he thinks a chance to show these weak xenos and pathetic unilluminated humans the true masters of the galaxy. "Have the ship jump into the Serpent Nebula. I want to be hidden in its radiation fields. If we are detected may the Emperor have mercy on those who fail for I will not." Gellar fields are raised as the ships accelerates. A tear in reality is formed and a course plotted. It will take a few days to reach their destination. Time well spent as Saren gathers his fleet of several dozen frigate wolf packs, a cruiser squadron, and a Geth dreadnaught. These ships along with Sovereign should be able to allow for the reapers to return in all of their twisted glory.


End file.
